


G Major

by Quillss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, Self-Harm, Sexting, Such a slow burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, but critiques are accepted, gay boys, gonta and kaito are besties, idk i think thats cute, kokichi gets a lot of the attention bcause i love him, oh lord my first dr fic, please dont judge harshly if i get smth wrong, slow burn like, there's a b plot if you squint, would you fucking believe this is all IMPROV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: Kokichi Ouma. A liar who loves caffeine soft drinks. On New Years Eve, right before the clock hit 12, he planned to jump from the roof of Hope's Peak College.Emphasis on "planned to"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi i love kokichi
> 
> but i also love angst
> 
> what happens when you mix the two. this shit.
> 
> rated mature because of suicidal themes, self-harm and homophobia.

00:57. It was nearly here, 2018. Ouma could hear everyone in his dormitory partying hard. Excited chatter and laughter could be heard from every angle, even on this godforsaken roof. Nobody even noticed he was gone, and if they did, they were most likely happy about his disappearance.

Ever since DICE had been captured and sent to a mental asylum, Kokichi had spent sleepless nights thinking about what torture they might be going through. Those were the only people he  _could_ call a family. And now they were being brainwashed into dumb dogs, this was hell. Fireworks went off every split second and it stung his ears. He checked his phone, 00:58. Now or never. 

His life had been a mess, his facade of being this happy-go-lucky, deliberately irritating child had been going on for too long. It hurt him to much to go on. Ouma’s mind flashed back to the incident before with.. well, if he thought about that know he’d never get this over with.

Kokichi took a deep swig of Panta, his last drink. He crushed the bottle in his hands, tossing it aside. His feet shuffled over to the edge, standing atop the little bricks lain on the edge of the roof, most likely for support. Well, what support would it give him? None. He smiled, teeth showing some. He opened up the clock app on his phone so he could watch the seconds go by. 58 slowly became 59, and Kokichi heard ecstatic laughter and giggles from below him. Everyone was having a good time.

* * *

Shuichi padded into the hallway, able to breathe fresh air for the first time in about two hours. The stress of new year was really getting to the aspiring detective, he needed more than fresh air. Fumbling deep into his pocket, he pulled out a lighter and the pack of cigarettes. Strange, he promised everyone he'd stop smoking a while ago. The pack was untouched, sure, but he  _needed_ this shit. People would know if they smelled smoke in the hallway, so he opted to go outside. The rooftop would probably do fine for now.

He made his way to the door at the end of the hallway, prying it open and pattering up the stairs. Nobody really came up here, unless they were looking for a 'private' make-out place, or something along those lines. Running a hand through his hair, he blinked at the opposing breeze in his face, shaking his head and sorting his hair. As soon as he swiveled his head around to light the smoke in his hands, he noticed a figure a few feet in front of him. Standing on the edge? That was more than a bit dangerous.

Shuichi heard the final ten countdown to midnight began to start, could hear the fireworks beginning to sizzle up, could hear his own heartbeat and breathing stop for the entire ten seconds.

Shuichi saw the figure fall.

Instantly he shot forward as if a dart or bullet was chasing him, leaning over the side and crushing his front, but that would be dealt with later. His hand clutched helplessly at the fallen figure's arm, grabbing the white cloth of a sleeve. He breathed heavily, grabbing at the edge of the roof to stop himself from catapulting downward. Fireworks went off and everyone screamed with joy, it was 2018 now. 

Shuichi blinked rapidly and let his eyes wander down to inspect who he had saved. White sleeve, which lead onto a straight-jacket-like coat, with colourful buttons. A black and white chequered neckerchief and sleek, purple-tinted black hair. Did he really save-

"Ouma?!" He expatriated, hoisting him onto the rooftop with all the strength he could muster. It took a few seconds, but he was able to pull them both back up, panting heavily. Saihara was shocked. Why did Kokichi..? This made no sense, not one bit.

Kokichi smiled, but it was fake. He was a terrible liar, everyone knew that. "Saihara, why'd you do that? I was gonna do a backflip and everything." He lied, and began to giggle uncontrollably, giggles that took a few seconds to morph into ugly sobs as tears poured out of his eyes. He placed both hands over his face and his entire form shook. "Don't look at me! I wouldn't want my darling Shuichi to see me in such a state." 

Even when he was on the brink of suicide, he would still act like an ass. Shuichi was still shocked, nonetheless. His hand hadn't left Ouma's sleeve, and instead of pulling it back disgustingly, showing up his nose at Kokichi and going back down to the party, he pulled the smaller boy close into a tight embrace, hushing him quiet with whispers.

It was a cold first of January, so they'd either risk pneumonia or go back down to their dorms. The latter seemed the better option, so helping Kokichi stand upright, Shuichi led them both downstairs into his own dorm. It would probably be better than Kokichi's one, or Kaito's, where everyone had taken refuge to party the night - well, morning now - away. 

Saihara sat him down in his bed like some sort of fragile maiden. He wasn't really experienced in this sort of thing. What could he do? Water. Water was the first thing that came to mind. Going into his little kitchenette, he grabbed a glass from the drying rack and filled it up with cold water, soon handing it to Ouma hesitantly. What else? Blankets, maybe. Entering his bedroom, he grabbed the woolly bed scarf from the end of his bed and threw it around his shoulders. What else? Um..

He was fresh out of ideas. Shuichi sat gingerly beside him, trying to make eye contact best he could. He parted his lips to say something, but no words came out. As soon as he gained the courage to say something, it was typical of Kokichi to interrupt him.

"You want to know why I tried to do it?" He asked, voice a little husky and tired sounding. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, but Saihara nodded. After all, he was genuinely curious. What could drive a supreme leader to try and end his own life?

"I wanted to be front page news, of course." He laughed, clearing his throat. "That was a lie." Unsurprisingly. "You'd have to torture me to find out the real reason, Saihara." That was most likely true, but Shuichi would never do anything of the sort. He sighed loudly, giving up on asking why. Maybe that's what he wanted, attention. But nobody else was around when he had jumped, was he really that suicidal? He didn't know, and he didn't want to ask.

New year, new you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi’s shell is starting to crack with a little (a lot) of Shuichi’s help. Meanwhile, Gonta and Kaito deal with the aftermath of the New Years party with dread, as Kaito confesses a guilty act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the start of this on my phone in my bed before I went to sleep i don’t know why

Shuichi woke up in a start, god, what time was it? His eyes trickled over to the side, glancing at the clock on his wall. 8:39. It wasn’t too late, and thankfully he didn’t have any classes on the Christmas break. But next week, he’d have to deal with that. And with any luck, at least over half of his classmates would be hungover, so he wouldn't have to deal with their pessimistic whining about where he had gone to last night. 

He would've gotten out of bed right then and there if he wasn't startled by the rude, but soft snoring next to him. Shit. Did he pick anyone up last night? No way, right? What  _did_ happen last night? Shuichi tried to flashback, and it all came flooding over him.

Ouma. Right. He was on the brink of suicide and he was able to just save him from becoming a blood splatter on the school's pathway. Maybe he was just a good person, but Saihara didn't know why he had decided to harbor the smaller student in his dorm last night. He turned onto his side and came face to face with Kokichi, looking intensely at his features.

In all honesty, he was a little cute when he slept. It was a change from the usual psychopathic demeanor, he was peaceful. A little guilty grin tugged at Shuichi's lips, but it soon disappeared as the smaller student below him began to stir. Ouma blinked and rubbed at his tired eyes, yawning loudly and a little brashly. He seemed to fade back into reality, coming to his senses and staring at Saihara with a dumbfounded expression for a few moments.

"Did you drug me last night? Oh my god, Saihara. I never would've thought you were so kinky." His lips swirled into a sly smirk, but even Shuichi knew that was fake. "No, Ouma. I didn't drug you." He simply replied.

"Aw, we didn't hook up?" Kokichi's satisfaction was instantly filled as he saw Shuichi's flustered face, giggling behind his hand. "Nishishishi, kidding. I'm too good for you." Ouma cleared his throat, shifting toward Saihara with a seducing expression on his face. "That was a lie."

Shuichi instantly shot out of bed and sighed abruptly, it was typical of Kokichi to play him like a fiddle, so why did his feelings  _feel_ genuine? Maybe he was hungover, but he literally had negative alcohol last night, so that made no sense.

Everything was just rubbing off on him, he thought. Everything and everyone. Shuichi stood in the little space he could call a living room in his dorm, scratching behind his neck and starting to feel more than a little awkward. "Do you want.. coffee or something?" He offered, feeling a red hue touch his cheeks.

Ouma shrugged. Coffee was bitter, and he'd much prefer sugared caffeine. But he wouldn't turn it down if he had no other likable choices. Saihara nodded, padding into the kitchenette and boiling the kettle. There was only enough water in it for at least one and a half cups, so Shuichi would just deal with half his usual.

Kokichi stretched himself out of Shuichi's bed. It was much comfier than his own, and it smelled like his darling Saihara's sweet musk. His muscles and joints cracked unattractively as he stood out of bed, unbuttoning the jacket he usually wore. Underneath, he wore a black tank top that read 'ANTI-SOCIAL CLUB' in bold white letters. Not surprising of Ouma.

After their beverages had been brewed, Saihara handed Kokichi his drink without trying to stare too hard at his pale skin. He leaned against the counter of his kitchen, speaking into his cup at first before looking at Ouma with a clear intentional expression. He was determined to find out why Kokichi was so troubled.

"Would you like to start with the interrogation first, or are we already playing the torture game?" Could Ouma read his mind? How did he-?

"'-know what I was going to say?'" Ouma finished his sentence for him, this was fucking scary. But Kokichi was grinning some as he took a bitter mouthful of coffee, not giving himself enough time to taste it before he swallowed. "It's called intellect. And guessing." Of course.

"We should begin by trying to find the root of your problem, Ouma." Shuichi would ignore the fact that the man clearly had some sort of scary mind-reading ability, he'd solve that case later. Kokichi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, remember what happened back in our first year? That was the start of it."

* * *

 

Gonta felt his entire body ache. This is what a hungover felt like. It wasn't very pleasant, to say the least. He sat up and instantly whimpered, holding his head with a 'goodness' falling under his breath. Even when dealing with the aftermath of a hardcore party, he was still pretty innocent. The dorm was a mess, with red cups crushed and scattered over the carpet, an upturned table in the middle of their living room, the kitchen a state and he didn't even want to think about the bedroom.

Bedroom. He saw Kaito and Maki go back there last night, were they still there? His question was immediately answered as Momota exited the room, draping his uneven coat over himself. Other than that piece of modesty, he was buck naked. Gonta blinked and was utterly confused.

"Momota?" He asked, and Kaito almost yelped aloud. He was startled, but not surprised. They did share a dorm after all. Kaito turned around and grinned, but it was of course full of bullshit. Gonta slit his eyes and stood up, making his way through the aftermath party mess with a concerned look. "Is everything alright with Kaito?"

Kaito knew he had been caught, so there was no real point in hiding anything. He sighed. "No, it's not." He replied at first, before just blurting it out. "I had sex with Maki!"

"You what?! Gonta doesn't believe this!" His eyes widened and his jaw literally dropped. It took more than a few seconds for him to calm down. "Is Harukawa still here?" Momota shook his head at that. Both men sighed and sat down on the sofa, simultaneously leaning back into the creased cushions. "Did Momota use protection?"

Kaito's face turned red with embarrassment. Oh God, did he not? Gonta's face turned into an expression of worry, but a hint of relief hit him as Momota shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. It was in a rush. And we were both drunk, so.." His voice trailed off embarrassingly, shaking his head and running a hand through his upward hair. 

Gonta blinked. He knew what sex was, but he hadn't exactly.. experienced it. He had been with K1-B0 for about a month or two now, and they hadn't really left the 'kissing and cuddling' stage of the relationship yet. Did robots even have genitalia? A question for later, for later. Plus, it'd be ungentlemanly to ask the question so early into their relationship. His track of thought was abruptly cut off by Kaito's question.

"Shit man, what if she  _is_ pregnant? I'm not ready to be a father, fuck, I can barely look after myself!" He sighed, placing his head in his hands. Momota sighed, but it was soft, like he was reminiscing, not regretting. He eyed Gonta warily, sitting up straight as best he could. "Have you and Keebo,  _done_ anything?" He inquired, genuinely curious.

"N-No! Gonta would never try such things!" Gonta instantly protested, shaking his hands and feeling his cheeks begin to brighten with embarrassment. Kaito laughed a little, it was typical of him to be so in-denial about such a obscure topic, oh well, it wasn't like he would be striping down any time soon. Unlike Kaito, who had.. been around the block many times before. 

"We should probably start cleaning up." Momota suggested, draping his coat over his vitals. Both of them seemed to groan in sync at the thought of making their dorm tidy again. Well, it never was officially neat, but it was.. essentially an okay living space.

"I'll do kitchen, you start on the bedroom- shit, uh, probably not.." Kaito laughed, feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought of Gonta having to deal with the aftermath of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uGh another short chapter, but hey it was out like immediately after the first one, which is pretty good for me. i decided to add an entire little sidestory of gonta and kaito's fuckin antics because i cant incrypt only angst into my stories, lmao.
> 
> i had to google if 'ungentlemanly' was a word for this shit, it literally is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi tells how he became so depressed in flashbacks, but the story doesn't quite piece together. Is he lying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me in all classes with a computer: you gotta write that danganronpa fic  
> also me: i need to study  
> also also me: ok but shuichixkokichi is more important  
> also also also me: you're right
> 
> (also, to answer your questions, their SHSLs/Ultimates in this au are their aspirations, there is no monokuma, despair, or such things like that in this au)

Ouma was trembling from excitement. They had actually accepted his letter and interview! Many people of unique talents applied for Hope's Peak University, but he never imagined he'd be the one entering it's grounds. Maybe here he could actually make friends, and if they all decided to be assholes, he could always gather up dice and TP the whole school. What a funny prank that'd make. It was when he was deviously laughing to himself, getting a few weird stares, when another student seemed to walk straight into him.

Both of them fell flat on the ground, Kokichi making harder impact since he was technically accidentally pushed. He hit the concrete with a thump and squeaked a yelp of pain. What the fuck?! Day one and he'd already been harassed. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as if waiting for more violent contact, like anticipating a bad beat-up. But there was no punches, kicks, or any forceful movement to him except a hand being offered out, prodding his shoulder gently. "Are you alright?"

The voice was muffled, strangely, and Kokichi opened his eyes to stare at the stranger who had so  _rudely_   broken his train of thought. But he was lost in a trance. Their mouth, nose and cheeks might've been hidden by the dark zipped cloth, but those eyes were enticing to him. Long, thick black locks framed their face so beautifully. They wore a cap with a red band on it, which matched the soldier like uniform perfectly. Hands wrapped as if prepared for combat, Ouma stared on in awe. He felt so plain and ugly compared to the complex and beautiful man in front of him.

"Mm." Was all he could spit out, a tiny hum. Kokichi took the offered hand and his confidence snapped back. He was Kokichi Ouma! He wouldn't be head over heels for such a person he didn't know anything about! Act it out, be.. cool. Or what Ouma classed as cool.

"I'm Ouma," he started. "Ouma Ko-ichi." He chuckled some. "That was a lie. It's Ko _k_ ichi, I swear." He tilted his head in an innocent stare and let the corner of his lips tug up into a timid smile. No way he was going to be honest about his feelings toward this person, he didn't even know his name! Speaking of which, "What's your name?"

The other stayed quiet for a few moments, a little perplexed by the cheerful attitude so quickly. "Shinguji." He said, clearing his throat. "Korekiyo is fine though."

Ouma felt his cheeks heat up. He'd been granted the privilege to call this guy by his first name already? While 'Kokichi' was a little harder to roll off the tongue unlike 'Ouma' was, he'd comply back. "Then call me Kokichi." He grinned. 

* * *

 

"I do remember that, you two were inseparable." Shuichi commented through his story, nodding. Ouma didn't look too pleased at being interrupted, but, he never looked please telling the story in the first place.

" _Were_ inseparable." He whispered, feeling tears choke him back down. Saihara suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up, placing a hand on Kokichi's back and rubbing circles into it soothingly. They never really made much contact before this, but now it seemed like they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Ouma was still grateful for the comfort though, even if it was a little awkward for Shuichi. "Then you know what happened next.."

Saihara blinked confusingly. "That..? That was real? You didn't actually do something that stupid, right?" Shuichi looked shocked, and Ouma felt bad memories crawl back at him. He gave a shaky sigh and placed his head in his hands, sniffling ugly as unattractive tears poured down his face. "What can I say? I can be a really good liar if I want to be."

* * *

 

Two months into the school year, and three weeks into Korekiyo and Kokichi's relationship. They had experienced sex way too many times, Shinguji was insistent that the 'taking things slow' route was for the couples that break up easily. They should start now before anything got in the way. And though reluctantly, Ouma agreed. Kokichi lay on the single bed in his dorms, condoms and lube had become a necessity in his daily life now, but so had Korekiyo. 

He ran a hand through his messy hair, staring at his phone. His messages with Shinguji had become flooding with sexual things, instead of the cute, soft and fluffy things they used to say. Kokichi was daring, sure, but wasn't this a little too much? It all started when Korekiyo messaged him about how cute and sexy he looked when he was nude, and how he was so depressed that they wouldn't be intimate for a while.

That was true. He had taken up the opportunity to go out on a field trip for two weeks time, so sex was off the table unless Kokichi was willing to hook up with someone else, which he completely wasn't going to do. He loved Korekiyo, to any lengths he'd go for him.

 

S: i miss you :(  
O: i miss u 2 <3  
O: how is it over there??  
S: boring w/o you <3  
O: aw <3  
S: i wish i could see you properly

Kokichi knew what he meant by that. By 'see him properly', that didn't mean video chats, which he was perfectly capable doing with him, he meant.. pictures. Of certain areas. Ouma had never really taken nudes before, he didn't know how to. But the guilt tugging at his heart was aching, Korekiyo seemed so depressed without him. 

So he did it. He took off all his clothing and stripped down to his skin, messing his hair up in a 'sexy' way and putting on a seducing expression, it was all for Shinguji, he told himself. He loved him, he'd do anything for him.

Seven pictures, each in different poses, and every one more sexual than the last. His finger quivered and his instinct told him not to send the picture, just pretend like he hadn;t seen Shinguji's last text and go to sleep, delete the photos and pretend they never exist.

But he pressed the little tick mark on the corner of his screen. It showed the little mark that Korekiyo had definitely seen all of them, but he never replied back. Not that day at least, not until he came back from his trip.

* * *

 

"I thought those weren't yours! You even said so yourself.." Saihara commented, looking utterly appalled. It wasn't like Ouma to be so.. quiet, after saying that. He just stared at his now empty coffee mug, like the world had stopped just for him to have this little moment of regret. 

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, very short chapter because i was running out of time to finish it, but i hope you enjoyed it!! the 'picture incident' has been revealed. oofofofofo 
> 
> my poor kokichi :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi continues his story about the unfortunate 'picture' incident.  
> Meanwhile, Gonta prepares himself to go on his third date with K1-B0, which many people have told him is the ‘date when you get lucky’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to make the little side plot of gonta and kaito's shenanigans cute and fluffy compared to the dreading angst my other boys have to go through,
> 
> my doctor said i have paronychia which is basically a nail infection in my thumb so I had to type this with my right hand, and i am left handed. 
> 
> (im falling severely behind please help)

**Pa-ping!** That text tone was so annoying, Saihara thought as he grabbed his phone from it's short cabled wire. He looked down. Korekiyo was texting  _him_? Of all people, why would the anthropologist take the time to send him messages? Shit. Maybe he'd seen the way he'd been looking at Ouma, it wasn't Shuichi's fault he had (and was still developing) a major crush on his boyfriend. Well, everyone had heard the rumors. More or less sex toy than actual person he'd care about.

Back to the messages, Shuichi noted that he had received seven pictures and two texts from Shinguji. Opening it up, he audibly yelped and threw his phone into the pillow below him. Why the fuck would someone-?! He breathed in and out, grabbing his phone back and squeezing his eyes shut tight. Scrolling past the images and down to the texts, he looked down at them with disgust.

S: jealous shuichi?? 

S: thats my boyfriend

Saihara turned pale. There was no way those could be Kokichi's. But his face was clearly visible, and the positions.. he had to get rid of them. But knowing Korekiyo, those pictures would spread like wildfire all around the school. He had to confront Ouma.

Entering the hallway, Kokichi's dorm was two doors down from his own, close to the rooftop. Padding as quietly as he could, he could hear the little text notifications and shocked gasps, which turned into fits of laughter, in the opposing dorms. He had been right, Shinguji sent them to everyone.

Knocking on the door, Shuichi swallowed and spoke quietly, but loud enough to be heard through the door. "Ouma? It's.. Saihara. I'd like to speak to you about something." He noted that his voice was a bit shaky from the shock of seeing such unexpected pictures, but he wouldn't let it get the best of him. It took a few moments, but hesitantly the door unlocked and Kokichi opened it thinly, hiding his face behind it.

"What do you want, Saihara? Did Amami tell you to come here and humiliate me too?" His voice was barely a whisper, quiet as if it hurt to speak. Shuichi shook his head, before realizing that Ouma couldn't see him he spoke aloud.

"No, Ouma. I'm here to speak to you about.. the images. Nothing bad! Just.. a few questions, that's all." Saihara reminded himself that he shouldn't ask anything too personal about their relationship, maybe they had even broken up by now, he didn't know. 

"Twenty for one, thirty for two and a bonus blowjob." He joked, a tiny, heartbroken laugh escaping his lips. What an ass, Shuichi thought, but he wouldn't dare bring it up. Maybe lying was Kokichi's way of dealing with sensitive things like this. But Ouma pried open the door far enough for him to actually get into his dorm, and Saihara got through the gap with ease. It surprised him a little that the shorter student instantly slammed the door shut behind him, drawing the lock over the latch as quickly as possible.

Shuichi looked around. It was a normal dorm, just like his own, escaped Ouma's bedroom was a little smaller and he had several framed paintings of different people in clown masks. Scary, he thought.

”So,” Saihara started, clearing his throat as he sat down at the table in the middle of the room. “do you have something to confess?”

Ouma felt his cheeks flare up with anger, embarrassment and grief. He leaned against the dorm door and placed his head in his hands. The pictures were his, that was clear enough, but could he really face the guilt of having his entire class know.. how much of a slut he was? He wasn’t a slut; that’s just what he thought of himself. So why should others think the same?

”Yes. Shinguji and I broke up.” 

“Any particular reason why?”

”He photoshopped my face onto some images of a naked bimbo, why else would  I end our relationship?” Ouma commented, and he gave a stern glare back to Shuichi. He was deadly serious. But Saihara still didn’t completely trust him, I mean, who did trust Kokichi Ouma?

”So those weren’t yours?” Saihara raised an eyebrow whilst speaking, and Ouma responded with a nod.

”Do you think I’d stoop so low? Come on, you’d think I’m as desperate as Miu is.” He sighed and ran a hand through that purple tinted hair of his, feeling the weight of the guilt heave him down to metaphorical hell. He sighed and shook his head, looking Saihara in the eye as he spoke.

”They’re not mine.” 

* * *

 Gonta stared in front of the mirror, sitting cross legged on his bed as he basically glared at his own reflection. One hand had travelled its way up onto his hair, grabbing at the thick, greenish locks. He couldn’t decide what to do with them. Should he tie them up, leave them loose, or try and get Tsumigi to do a last minute style on them? He groaned in defeat and placed his head in his hands.

This was his and K1-B0’s third date. And even though Kaito had mentioned that this was ‘the date when you get lucky’, he certainly didn’t feel optimistic or happy about this entire situation. He ran a hand through his thick hair. He had taken extra time to wash and rinse it, so it bounced off his shoulders and looked relatively nice today. Maybe he should straighten it too, it wasn’t like he didn’t like the curls, he just wanted to look nice for his boyfriend.

”Gonta! Keebo’s here!” Kaito yelled as he pushed open the door without warning, looking a little appalled to see his best friend distraught. He turned around and gave a ‘two-minutes’ sign, (which could be shoved off as a peace sign in all honesty) and closed the door behind him. “Keebo’s waiting for you, is.. everything alright?”

”No! Gonta is unsure what to do with his hair!” He almost yelled it aloud, but kept his voice in a normal volume. He sighed, and Momota couldn’t help but snicker a little bit. “Is.. that it?”

Gonta looked a little hurt, but nodded. Kaito sighed, but not out of stress or defeat. More in understanding than anything else. “Sit on the floor,” he instructed, before taking Gokuhara’s previous seat on the bed. Momota stared at the amount of hair accessories he had next to him. Slides, scrunchies, hairclips with little bugs on them, kirbies, even a little butterfly hairband. He took the brush from the mix of it all and began to comb back his hair into two sections. His hands seemed to work magic, in less than two minutes, he had formed two braids in his hair with matching ladybug bobbles to hold them together. He handed him back his glasses so he could look.

”Momota! Gonta thinks they’re wonderful, thank you!” He grinned and instantly turned around, pulling him into a tight embrace that if wasn’t anticipated, would probably break someone’s ribcage into dust. But Kaito just grinned, he was used to it by now, and he lightly shoved him in the chest.

”Go! You’ve got a date to go to! Tell me how it went!” He grinned whilst basically pushing him out the room, slamming the door behind him. Kaito sighed and chuckled to himself. He was a good friend, even if he did have unprotected sex once in a while.

K1-B0 didn’t look bored, or ecstatic either. Just timidly smiling with his hands clasped together. He looked a pretty sight. His hair had been fashioned into a little comb-back, so the only part of his hair that did stick out was his ahoge. He had tried to look the casual part, but it was clear that he tried hard to look good too. He wore a white, collared shirt, belt and black pants. Which were probably a loan off from Saihara, since they looked so similiar.

”Gonta! I like your hair.” He started, and reached out his hand to Gokuhara’s own. But it flinched back timidly, he had to mentally remind himself that it was okay to hold someone’s hand. Someone you loved, at least. “Our reservation is in an hour, I thought we could.. go bug hunting until then.”

He could read him like a book, Gonta thought. K1-B0 always considered everyone else’s interests to be his own interests, which was only one of the traits he loved about him. Gonta simply nodded and they left the dormitory. He swished around his head to the noise of a door opening, only to see Kaito giving him a thumbs up sign before retreating into his own room. 

Gonta sighed like Kaito did. Not in stress, or defeat, but in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the little fluffy part when I was excessively coughing to death in bed wOo
> 
> also, im sorry all you robo fans but keebo is a human in this au, he’s just really obsessed with robots and all that


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma feels as if Shuichi is the last person he can turn to. When he tells him how he feels, Saihara reveals a deep ‘secret’ that’s been aching his heart for the past two years.  
> Gonta and K1-B0 go butterfly catching before their reservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING
> 
> BEEP BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUCKERS Y’ALL BEEN WARNED
> 
> this is certainly not going to be the last sex scene in this story though :))

“I’m sorry, I-I can’t-“ Ouma’s words caught in his throat as he placed his head in his hands, feeling the tears begin to pour on. What if Shuichi told everyone? No, he wasn’t like that. He could trust the detective, surely. He opened his mouth to add on before he felt a gentle grab at his arm stir him to look up at Saihara.

Kokichi looked at him. And he meant, properly looked at him. Shuichi was one of the prettiest boys in the school, that was for sure. But he studied the soft details that made him so.. approachable, trustworthy.. a friend. More than a friend, perhaps? No, that was impossible. As much as he wanted to deny it... did he still love Shinguji? He had hurt him, they barely gave each other glances nowadays. But he was so.. alluring. He wanted him back. Maybe Saihara was the next best thing..

”Ouma?” Shuichi snapped him out of his thoughts, “you’re drooling.” Without warning, he reached forward and wiped off the saliva with his fingers, staying there for q little longer than anticipated. Embarrassed, he moved to pull his hand away but Kokichi grabbed it, lacing their fingers together slowly and placing both their hands back down on the table. 

“There’s no delicate way to say it,” Kokichi started. “I-I want you. Fuck, I  _love_  you Saihara. I need you right now, okay?” He took a deep breath, staring him in the eye. “That isn’t a lie.”

Shuichi blinked rapidly as if to process the entire situation, he parted his lips to protest, to say  _something_ , but nothing came out. This is what he wanted, right? He wanted Ouma, just like Ouma wanted him. So why did the anxiety begin to crawl at his skin? It almost hurt. He swallowed to compensate for his dry throat, and he opened his mouth again to reply. But there was no need.

Kokichi leaned forward across the table, knocking over the empty coffee mug and pressing his and Shuichi's lips together, the opportunity was too valuable to gloss over. He wanted him, he needed him, he  _loved_ him.

So why did it feel like he was betraying Shinguji?

Ouma wouldn't think about him. He ruined his life, Shuichi had made it so much better for him. But would Saihara betray him like Korekiyo did? He mentally slapped himself, don't think about that, don't think about that-

"Ouma-" Saihara pulled away, but only from the kiss. Their faces were only millimeters away from another mix of contact, they could feel the other's breath on their cheeks. It was soothing, in some strange sense. But Kokichi wasn't done, he couldn't leave this dorm without having what he needed. And that was Shuichi. Ouma stood up and pulled the detective up with him, even though he was certainly more than a few inches taller than him. "Please, Shuichi. Just once, and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life."

Ouma's voice was like a whine, and then Shuichi realized what he meant by 'just once'. Now, Saihara was no virgin, but he had never.. with a guy, at least. Even though he considered himself to be on the strong bisexual side, it.. seemed wrong. The term 'sloppy seconds' came to mind and he felt his cheeks flare up. What would they do if Korekiyo found out? Maybe it would just be between the two of them..

"I'm flattered, really.." Saihara noted that Ouma had used his given named for once, perhaps he should do the same. "But Kokichi, we..people will talk."

"They'll talk bullshit! Please, Shuichi! I.. I can't live without you. You saved me once, save me again." Ouma's eyes looked determined. He never put him as the rapist type, and Kokichi was devious, but he'd never actually do something that bad. But the persistence was getting to him. He sighed and looked him in the eyes, and Saihara came to a decision.

"Just once."

* * *

 

"Keebo! It's delicate, Keebo must be extra careful." Gonta held the little insect on the the side of his pointing finger. It's black outline quivered a little as if it were about to fly away again, but it stayed, edging itself to Keebo's cupped and gentle hands.

"What is it called again?" He whispered, as if the slightest breath would send it back home. " _Papilio xuthus."_ Gonta started, and then decided Latin probably wasn't a good idea. "Also known as the swallowtail." 

"It's pretty." He added, and let out a little gasp as it's gentle stride made it's way onto his cupped hands, gently stopping on his wrist. Gonta's eyes seemed to lighten up, Keebo was.. strangely cute when he has such a breed on him. Their colours matched too, it was the perfect specimen for him.

The butterfly only stayed there for a few more moments before flying away again, fluttering into it's nesting area with it's several other lookalikes. Keebo frowned, but it was only a tug of the lips. He knew it wasn't meant to stay with them to spectacle at forever, and they didn't control it.

"What about the other types?" He spoke normally now, as it felt safe to speak without scaring any butterflies. Gonta raised his hand to study the other specimens, angling his gaze toward an extremely large butterfly with a thin black outline, milky blue inner and veins leading to it's body. " _Aporia crataegi,_ but it's called the black-veined white."

Keebo nodded, his eyes shone with interest. "And they really come from those oblong pods?" He gestured over to the chrysalis hanging from the nesting tree, some caterpillars were in fact beginning to retreat back to their home so they could one day spruce into a beautiful specimen. Gonta was about to reply, but Keebo instead gently padded toward the crooked tree, studying the little worms as they shifted toward him. They seemed to have a peculair interest in him.

Gonta didn't get it at first, caterpillars should be hiding themselves away from the other predators for their mini-hibernation, Keebo wasn't the best with insects, and they actually used to make him squirm before he met Gonta. He padded behind the smaller boy and saw his outstretched hand, a bristly and brown caterpillar seemed to be approaching his outstretched fingers. He had to squint to recognize it at first, but then it became much clearer.

"Keebo, no!" He yelled, grabbing his arm back and basically throwing him over to the side into the grass below them. Capturing the caterpillar in his bug box, he sighed a sigh of relief before realizing what he had done.

Gonta immediately rushed over to his boyfriend and helped him stand up, looking like he was on the verge of crying. "Gonta is so sorry, Keebo! That was very.. ungentlemanly." He hung his head in shame, but he felt hands pry at his chin so he could look upward. 

"No, it's alright. You obviously had good intentions. But why'd you do it?" Almost instantly, he held his bug box up and showed the caterpillar to Keebo, this time at a safe distance. It was protected by plastic anyways. " _Lonomia oblique._ " He stated. "Lethal."

Keebo blinked and gently took the box from Gonta's hands, but he was careful with it. He muttered the Latin name under his breath and smiled, not at all like he had nearly died from a tiny bug. "It's pretty."

* * *

 "Seriously? You'll.. thank you Shuichi!" Ouma cleared his throat, looking him in the eye. "I can call you that, right?" He responded with a nod and smiled, though just the thought of being intimate with Kokichi was making him feel.. strange. Not upset, but not thrilled. His crush was literally going to kill himself if he didn't comply, and the pressure was getting to him. He didn't have much time to contemplate the whole situation, as Ouma dragged him to Saihara's own bed.

He sat the both of them down, hands still laced together. Taking a breath, he leaned forward and kissed Shuichi again, this time more softly and meaningful. It wasn't rushed, it was gentle. Like he didn't want to lose the feeling of lips against his own. But he pulled away after a few moments.

"Look, uh, I-I don't know how you're used to this. Maybe we should just start going slow, alright?" Ouma suggested, and Saihara nodded. Swallowing thickly, he pressed both hands onto Shuichi's chest and began to unbutton his shirt. His hands traveled down to his pants, but he decided that he could probably handle himself on that end. He got the message relatively quickly, and unbutton the tight and stiff jeans, tossing them onto the floor. He didn't even need to take off his underwear for Kokichi to see that he was already three quarters hard.

Ouma smiled a little, he was guiltily glad that Saihara could find him so seducing that easily. "Are you thinking about someone else, or is reality good enough for you?" He asked, almost crawling into the taller's lap with lust tinging at his voice. "I'll go slow, for you. But if you want to speed things up, just say, alright?"

"Wait, Ouma.." He perked up at the sound of his name. "..safeword?" Kokichi hummed in thought for a few moments, before grinning and pulling off his own clothes until he was clad in his underwear like Saihara. "Panta." 

Shuichi's eyes slit annoyingly while Ouma giggled a little bit, but it only lasted for a few moments as he tore off his own boxers, quite literally as threads unraveled as he pulled it off. Shuichi followed with a much gentler motion. "Let's just.. kiss for a bit. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with going straight into it." For the second time that day, Kokichi had suggested something that he could agree with.

Ouma placed a hand on Saihara's jaw and pulling him forward, pressing their lips together. He was certainly feeling confident about it too, letting his tongue slide into the mix and into Shuichi's mouth, and even he complied by doing the same. Pushing him down into the bed, Ouma topped him and struggled to breathe with the lack of oxygen travelling in his system, so in a tiny bit of haste, he pulled away. Shuichi looked a tad bit disappointed, but said nothing. 

Placing a hand on the back of Shuichi's head, Kokichi pressed a kiss onto his cheek and left a trail down to his neck, stopping at his collarbone. The temptation was all too real, the skin below him was basically begging for it. He wrapped his plump lips around the area and began to suck and pull, causing Saihara to whine a little. Seemed like they were both enjoying it. This was a mark that meant Shuichi belonged to someone, and Ouma was thrilled to be that someone. After a few moments, he tugged away and stared down at the blossoming purple-red mark on his collarbone, grinning like an excited child on Christmas morning.

But now they were both getting impatient, Saihara most of all. But it wouldn't last for long, Ouma positioned Shuichi firmly onto his back with his legs spread apart. And then Ouma froze. "Fuck, do you have.. any condoms or l-lube?" He tentatively asked and Saihara motioned to his bed dresser. "Hand lotion. No condoms, though."

"Let's hope it's anti-bacterial then." Kokichi joked with a little laugh of his, and Saihara grinned himself, though he pretended to not like it at first. Ouma leaned forward and pried open the drawer of the bed dresser, grabbing the half empty bottle and popping open the lid. He looked at Shuichi with a glaze of concern in his eyes. "It'll.. hurt, at first. And I sort-of need to prepare you. So.. relax, okay? I know this is your first time." Saihara nodded with every word, letting his visibly tense muscles slowly relax, though it took some effort. 

Kokichi squirted out a glob of the hand lotion into his hand, massaging his fingers with it. He added a little more than he would usually use, since it was Saihara's first time after all. His hand traveled down to Shuichi's rear end and they made eye contact, a silent conversation that they were both ready for it. He started with one finger, circling around the ring carefully. He flinched a little, but that was one of the only movements he made. He was doing well, Ouma thought, so he entered the second one two and stretched it a bit wider, Saihara staying as calm as he could be. Third and finally, he let his last finger enter his hole, letting the lubricant drip and layer it for easier entrance. 

Ouma took out all his fingers and wiped them on the bed covers, getting another dollop of lotion into his hand and beginning to massage it up and down his shaft gently, he didn't want it to look like he was pleasuring himself with Shuichi. After he had added a reasonably layer, he pressed the tip by Saihara's end, looking him in the eye.

"I'm.. going in, okay? Remember, 'panta'." He nodded and Ouma let his first thrust start, slow but gentle, and an exsparated sigh left his body as he did so. Both of his hands (still fairly damp) grabbed onto Shuichi's hips for support, and he entered with another thrust, letting motion after motion take him over. A repressed moan seemed to escape him every time he did so, lidding his eyes shut and throwing his head back. He didn't really speak all that much, mainly focused on the task at end.

For Shuichi, however, it had turned from cold to burning in a matter of seconds. It fucking  _hurt,_ that was for sure. He wasn't sure if this was such a good idea, maybe he should say the safeword. He looked at Ouma though, a smile tugged at his lips through the pain. He was enjoying himself, it.. sort of aroused him to see Ouma so deep into sex. So he took it, one thrust at a time until Kokichi began to yell.

"S-Shuichi!~ Oh my god, Shuichi! Shuichi!" His voice rang throughout the room, his thrusts were rapidly speeding up, and that's when it hit. His sweet-spot. Saihara moaned loudly, almost enough to challenge Ouma's own yells, his moans turned into little whines and pants, but they weren't negative at all. "Harder, Ouma! Harder!" He yelled, feeling his request be instantly satisfied as he began to roughly slam into his ass.

The world had faded around them, it was only these two that mattered. Who cared if the opposing dorms heard them? Shuichi  _wanted_ them to hear. He wanted them to know that Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara were fucking  _bonded_ together. Unfortunately, with such little-to-none experience with this sort of sex Shuichi's pleasure erupted as quickly as it started, and the same seemed to be the case for Ouma.

Ouma was first, unsurprisingly, coming strongly inside him until Saihara swore it had reached his stomach or something. But to only hear his moans and pants of pleasure made him break too, and for him, all over Kokichi's chest.

Thin white strings connected from Shuichi's tip to Ouma's chest, and he had to laugh a little bit. "For a first timer, that was pretty good." Ouma commented as he exited himself out of Saihara, laying on his back beside him in the bed. Shuichi smiled timidly.

"Mm, yeah. Sorry for.. your chest, you know." His ears turned red with embarrassment, and Kokichi had to laugh. "Nishishishi, Shuichi~. That's okay. You just need to work on your aim. That's all." He ended the statement with a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I guess." He simply replied. Saihara turned onto his side and breathed in and out, a short but quick exhale. He pressed himself against Ouma for his own fading warmth, conserving body heat. He looked down at him a bit worriedly. "How loud do you think we were?"

The door behind them slammed open. "Loud enough to alert me." A familiar muffled voice replied to the question that wasn't directed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO SHIT GUESS WHO THAT HOE IS--
> 
> also i tried my best on the butterfly section but i know nothing about them so stop with your corrective comments pls :(
> 
> tension is back, and yes im sorry the sex is only like 3 paragraphs long I WAS IN SCHOOL WHEN I WROTE THIS-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo walked in on Ouma and Shuichi's first time, and the results don't seem too good. Ouma is broken between two worlds, does he wanted Korekiyo or Shuichi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i will admit korekiyo is a little ooc but only because i didnt know how to entirely write him all the well. he's my least favourite character in v3 which is why i sort of displayed him as the villain here. also, rating has changed since future chapters will most likely involve deep self-harm and some gorey cutting.

Ouma's hands dripped red, leaking onto his usual pristine white clothing and staining it an ugly pink. How many times had he told himself 'don't think about it' today? He had lost count, it was too painful to retrace his steps and get an accurate number.

Please, just let this hellish day end. His thoughts told him repeatedly. He had retreated back to own his dorm after the whole incident with Shuichi and Korekiyo, did he even have the rights to call them that anymore? He couldn't bare the thought of them both, but he didn't know what to do if he didn't have one of them. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't cope without someone to rely on. Someone to be his guide, someone he could struggle with through these times.

Kokichi's arms were unattractive with red and fresh skin, the cold air made it sting even more. He didn't use a knife, no, he used the side of the scissor blade so it looked like an accident. So nobody could ask questions about it after he told them it wasn't 'purposeful'. His carpet was slowly turning from dark navy to bright purple at the rate of red dropping onto it, it was a bloody mess.

What was he going to do?

* * *

 

"Kiyo?! Fuck, you can't just waltz into my dorm like that!" Shuichi instantly stated as he grabbed the bed sheets and draped them over Ouma and himself, keeping their modesty levels good and high. Shinguji blinked, as if a deer in headlights, but soon let out that breathy and scratched laugh of his.

"My apologies, Saihara. But with the noise you two were making I was curious to see exactly what was going out. I assumed right for the most part, but I never figured you'd be dating.. how would I put this delicately? A whore." Ouma flinched back as soon as the words hit his ears. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Korekiyo soon wasn't letting up.

"Kokichi is not a whore! You exposed him into our class and presented him like a showdog! What is your  _issue_?" Saihara spat and glared at him. In all honesty, it was one of the weirdest riled up moments Shuichi had ever experienced, or any had actually ever witnessed. It was a little scary to see the usual calm demeanor he had be demolished by a simple flick of emotions. 

Korekiyo simply tilted his head to the side though, holding up his head with one hand and balancing it on thin air. "Is it wrong to share the beauty of a human body that was so graciously provided to me?" He commented, and all eyes were on Ouma. He had been staring down at his hands for a while now, watching them fumble before him waveringly as if he was contemplating how to reply to it all. But he certainly didn't look too pleased about his turn to speak.

Kokichi swallowed back nervously, parting his lips to speak but only a choked whine came out. Shuichi placed a hand on his back and shushed him, glaring over at Shinguji with hatred stinging his gaze. "Ouma loved you, and you took advantage of that."

"Loved." Korekiyo spat it out, almost with venom hinging at his lips. "The past tense is there, I think you mean to use the present one Saihara." Shuichi blinked in reply, utterly dumbfounded.

Then it hit him.

"You're still dating Kiyo?!" Shuichi turned to Ouma and he shrunk down smaller than he was before, entire form quivering. "We.. we never actually had the break-up talk." Kokichi replied, his words no more than a subtle whisper. Shinguji only replied with another laugh of his.

"Essentially, Saihara," he started. "you were intimate with my boyfriend." He froze. Was he really..? If that was the case, why would Ouma ask to sleep with him in the first place? And all those months ago, Ouma said they had  _broken_ up. Then again, if Kokichi was really out of a relationship with Kiyo why would he try to kill himself before the new year even started? It all pieced together now.

Shuichi turned to Kokichi's side, looking at him even though Ouma couldn't bring himself to look him back in the eye. "Those were your images. You gave them to Korekiyo so your relationship could develop into something better, but it didn't turn out so well did it, Ouma? After months of receiving the verbal abuse from our classmates and the sexual abuse from Shinguji, you tried to kill yourself on New Years. But instead of relishing in death, I had to be the hero and save you, didn't I? Trying to find another way out of your relationship, you convinced me to sleep with you so Korekiyo would have to break up with you because you decided to cheat. And, now we're waiting for the results, aren't we?"

Ouma was surprised at how detailed and correct the description was, but he was too struck with shock and grief to wonder and Saihara's words. Instead, he rushed out the room and covered his face, though by the small whimpers and whines it was apparent that he was crying. Grabbing his jacket from the chair it had been lazily hung on, he draped it lazily over himself and rushed out the room, leaving Shuichi and Kiyo in wonder.

Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it..

* * *

 

Physical pain would cover the emotional one, Ouma thought as his wrists slit and bled right in front of his eyes. As long as he focused on the effects of his body and not his mind, he could get through this. He wouldn't be weak. This was simply a coping mechanism, wasn't it? Yes, he was only letting himself hold up the illusion that Shuichi didn't love him, and Shinguji was only using them.

They were lies, entirely, entirely, lies. Kokichi thought as he dropped the scissor blade, his gaze turning misty dark. He had cut longways on his arms, soaking up too much blood onto his skin that his body desperately needed.

Ouma fell to the floor in a pass out, hair tousled, limbs red and heart utterly broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short angsty chapter because again, i just have to keep writing these in school dont i???
> 
> yes, im sorry i went a bit too far with the desc. of gore and self-harm, its just me being v angsty. if you dont have a strong stomach and are easily offended i would suggest stop reading at this chapter, since it's going to get a bit graphic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma (in his blackout) reminisces about the parts of the story he left out to Shuichi, and what really led him to try and end his own life.  
> Somewhere else, Gonta and K1-B0's date is coming to an end and the robotic's fan invites him into his dorm for the night, is what Kaito meant by 'getting lucky'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, i love some lore into the fact that my poor boy tried to kill himself. also, ive been reading a lot of the comments on this fanfic and they honestly w a r m my heart and they encourage me to keep writing this story, i really want to hit the 15k+ word mark soon so even though chapters are like,, just over 1,000 words im trying to make them come out ASAP, im basically writing this whenever i have freetime.

Ouma sat in front of the mirror in Kiyo's room. Should he keep his hair down or tie it back for their date tonight? He was just so excited, this was their first actual date since they had met, nobody could blame him for being so hyped up. "Kiyo!" He called, voice sounding more cheerful than it's usual tone. "Do you have any hair gel I could borrow? It wont take long, just a few minutes and then I promise we can leave."

Padding into his bedroom, he was a little surprised to see him half-dressed, like he had completely dismissed the fact that they were supposed to be.. going out, having fun, instead of.. their usual regime. 

Just like he feared, Shinguji replied. "I don't think we should go out today. The forecast seems too dry for us to be outside, I thought we could spend another pleasant evening together again." Ouma sulked, and visibly drooped. He had been so excited to go out with Korekiyo, and he wanted  _another_ night in? Too afraid of rejection, Ouma nodded and turned on his heel to get out of his evening wear, when Kiyo's voice sounded behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, Kokichi?" His voice was deep and sultry, usually when they were about to be intimate he took off his mask, and Shinguji's mask had been off for a while now. "I think your navigational systems are a little awry, you need to go way south to reach me."

Was that supposed to be sexy? Probably, so Ouma headed toward him and sat on the bed sheepishly. If it was any other boyfriend, Kokichi most definitely would've tried to be in charge of their sex life. It certainly wasn't the case when it came to Kiyo though. Every time he asked why there were always intimate instead of doing the stuff that normal couples do, he had always replied with some sort of answer that just confused him even more, something about the beauty of humanity and such and such.

Korekiyo sat up onto his side, drawing him closer with a draw of his finger and Ouma obliged reluctantly. He knew the routine. They'd flirt a little and exchange some compliments, Kiyo would introduce him to some sort of new kink and then fuck him mercilessly. So far he had experienced some hardcore tongue play, nipple fondling, switching positions, and some areas he wasn't too comfortable with.

Without warning, Shinguji pinned Kokichi to the mattress below him, drawing out a thick red rope from seemingly nowhere. Bondage. Fantastic. He had certainly read about it online and seen more than a few videos on the subject, but he had never really experienced it. Ouma smirked up at him, trying his best to look and sound the opposite of what he was, innocent. "Promise not to give me rope burn, Kiyo?~" He asked, but wasn't greeted with any response.

He opened his mouth to ask why he hadn't replied, but was instantly quieted by a forced red rope being clamped into his jaws, sticking in between his teeth. He felt a little overwhelmed, it wasn't unusual for Shinguji to rush into things but he usually had dropped subtle hints about them first, this was completely unexpected of him. The rope didn't taste bitter or anything, but it was just the force that had and currently still was being pushed into it. Winding it even more, he strapped the rope around Ouma's neck, chest, arms, legs and crotch. It was unneat, but it sure as hell did it's job; keeping Ouma restricted.

Kiyo tied it all together in a knot that even he couldn't quite completely reach. His hands, unwrapped, traveled all over Kokichi's vulnerable body, keeping it strangely cold with his touch. But he leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto his collarbone and trailing a line down to his abdomen, before pulling back hastily and flipping Ouma onto his front.

And that's when the pain started.

* * *

"You really don't have to apologize for everything, Gonta." Keebo stated as they walked back to their dorms. "Gonta is.. sorry. Wait! No, I'm not! I mean, uh-" He was silenced by Keebo's laugh and he couldn't help but laugh along too, the corners of his mouth twitching a little bit upward. Climbing up stairs, Gonta made a note of how.. nervous, his boyfriend looked. Had he done something wrong? He fiddled with the escaped hairs from his braid, which was slowly falling apart but it had made proven to be strong, thank god Kaito and Rantaro taught each other these little things.

Stopping outside Keebo's dorm, they stood side by side awkwardly for a few moments. To his surprise, Keebo had left his door unlocked and pushed it open with a faintest amount of effort. Per usual, it was pristine and neat, the complete opposite of Gonta and Momota's one. What time was it? Late, that's all he knew. Smiling warily, Keebo looked down at his hands and watched them fumble nervously. "Would you.. like to come inside?"

Gonta froze. Kaito had mentioned this many times before. When your partner 'invited you inside' it meant a lot of things, but one stuck out in his mind. Was he even ready for something like this? What if Keebo.. didn't enjoy him? And they would break up? What was he supposed to do? It was rude to reject, but.. that feeling of euphoria was aching at his every muscle to go inside with him and just.. he swallowed in response instead of replying fully.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" To his surprise, Keebo moved back into his dorm nervously, frowning and quivering like a frightened rabbit. "That didn't come out right, and you looked so nervous, so I-I thought we could just have a relaxing rest of the night.." His voice turned into a fading whisper and he looked so ashamed of himself. Gonta couldn't bare it, it was a gentleman's job to make their partner as comfortable as possible after all. Taking Keebo's hand in his own, he lead him into the dormitory with a quiet click of the door behind them.

Keebo parted his lips to ask what exactly his boyfriend was doing, but was quickly silenced by a rush of lips against his own, soft, gentle, like their owner didn't have any intentions of hurting him. The kiss made him feel.. safe, loved, relaxed. Any positive emotion he could clearly name came to mind. But it disappeared as quickly as it happened, and Keebo was stuck staring dumbstruck at Gonta. 

Gonta, on the other hand, had no idea what came over him. Maybe it was the fact he hated seeing Keebo so distraught, or the fact that he had wanted to do that all night. The only kiss they had really given each other was the one over dinner that had been initiated by Keebo, so in a weird way this was a debt paid back. Keebo's eyes looked hazy, like he was in some sort of trance. A quiet sigh escaped his lips, and both of his arms threw themselves around Gonta's neck. 

Surprised by the motion, Gonta stumbled onto his back and a quiet yelp left his mouth. Keebo's legs had coiled themselves around his waist as well, one of the upsides of being in a relationship with a gigantic gentle guy. Any questions or replies were silenced by the sound of quiet kissing. Gonta sat up and leaned into the robot fanatic's smooth lips. It was strange to think that someone so intimidating-looking and shy would start the beginning of a possible encounter.

But eventually, Keebo strayed away from the kiss for breath and looked up at Gonta, having to crane his neck up a little bit even when he was practically glued to his mouth. "You're.. okay with this, correct? I know you're a little nervous about being.. intimate and all that." Gonta looked down at the ground at the question, but the brisk of his cheeks was bright red and it could only mean one thing to him. Keebo nodded and loosened his vice like grasp on his boyfriend.

"Gonta is prepared." He put it, though that sounded a little off. Keebo smiled and even his pale cheeks were showing some colour. At once he stood up from Gonta's body and offered his hand out, nobody would've guessed that something like this would lead to the pair becoming legitimately intimate with each other. In retrospect, it was Gonta's first time after all. Keebo, on the other hand.. that'd be a conversation for another day.

Gonta took his hand and heaved himself up, standing over him as Keebo lead them both to the bedroom, closing the door behind them with a lock set on the tight handle, leaning against it as they stared at Keebo's slim and single bed. Room was definitely going to be an issue, in  _both_ ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched korekiyo's love event and i came to the conclusion that he's super into bondage  
> (also did he rape shuichi what the FUCK-)
> 
> my pc at home has broken its cooling fan, so hopefully it'll get fixed soon enough oof


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi takes Ouma to the emergency room after his 'incident' with scissors. He begs for more information, but Kokichi is hesitant.  
> Gonta returns to his and Kaito's apartment, each of them have exciting news to exchange!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it was my birthday on the 27th of Jan and my online friends hosted a Discord/Gaming Danganronpa for me it was beautiful :))))
> 
> (note; i suicided chapter 2, was brought back to life in a seance chapter 3, and got away with murder chapter 3 :))) )
> 
> (second note; i was and still am the SHSL Hipster)
> 
> some of the inspiration for this chapter came from that game, so thank you internet friends!!

Ouma felt like he could hear everything in those moments he was blacked out. The door opening, the shocked gasps and scream, the sound of an ambulance from outside the campus and then his own heartbeat slowing down exceptionally. Was he dying? Please, if there was a God let him go to heaven. At least there wouldn't be any Korekiyo's for him to deal with.

All of the rush of those sounds were gone in one slow heartbeat, and they were all replaced with the continuous beep of a heart rate monitor. Something had latched onto his hand, and did his hand fucking  _hurt_. His entire upper body was numbing and sore. Was he actually dying? Ouma's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with a bright white light. He had died, thank fuck!

No, no, wait. As his vision adjusted he realized he had been staring directly into the ceiling light in a white room. He had a nasal cannula attached to his nose. His violet eyes felt weary and he just wanted to sleep. Nonetheless, he studied his surroundings a little more. A red cross was on the door of the room, under that it read 'A&E'. So someone had done the opposite of what he wanted, helping him live. His bed was a white mess of sheets and pillows. But Kokichi also wore a light green-blue patient dress. His arms were covered in gauze, excluding his hands which had little bandages on them.

IV fluid and painkillers were being injected into his left arm. Was that the latching sensation he had felt? It couldn't have been. He felt the movement on his right side. Trailing his gaze over, Kokichi looked at what had grabbed his arms. How could he have missed the obvious spot of black in the room? 

Shuichi's hand was like a death grip, stronger than a vice. It held onto Ouma like he was holding his life in his hands. He just wanted him to let go, let him die, please, that's all he wanted. But he was a liar at heart, he'd never say something like that to Saihara. Instead he smiled wearily and though it hurt to move, he titled his head to the side. 

"Are you here to make sure you're on my will, Saihara?" He asked, his usual tone of voice still sticking through even though his immense physical and emotional pain was crawling at him. Just like Kokichi to be an asshole even at his darkest moments. Shuichi's eyes looked red and puffy, it was obvious he had been crying. Ouma suddenly felt bad for bringing up something so sensitive, so instead he just shook his head and gave a timid smile. "I'm okay. Sort of." He would've gestured to his arms but he really couldn't.

Shuichi shook his head and moved forward, he had actually gotten into his school clothing to see Ouma now that he was closer. Shuichi looked.. nervous. Like they were being monitored as they spoke. Saihara moved closer until his knees weer grazing the end of the metal bed frame, hand still grasping onto Kokichi's. "Chabashira found you in her dorm, and she was just.. shaken. Even for her, you looked a mess. So she told the entire dormitory, they know.. everyone came to see you."

"Everyone?" Ouma asked, his voice a tiny whisper. Then Shuichi realized and shook his head. "Not Kiyo. After I argued with him for a while he said he didn't want to see either of us together again. He said he'd try to stop it, and I told him just to try it." He chuckled a little, to lighten the mood some but it failed. "Amami helped carry you here and Gonta said he'd try and round everyone up later to come see you. He would've tried to do it now, but I told him to give us at least an hour." Saihara glanced up at the clock. "We have about 25 minutes left."

Kokichi felt guilt tug at his heart. He had caused all this, because what? He found someone hot the moment they met. He fucking despised himself. Shouldn't they just leave him alone? He wanted to die. He wanted to be at peace at last. Was it that hard to understand? Maybe he should just scream it as loud as his lungs would let him, but he stayed quiet instead. His eyes lidded shut and Saihara instantly moved forward. "Ouma! You're crying, what's wrong?" He asked, worry tinting at his voice.

"Just sore." He lied, though he didn't admit it. Kokichi attempted to sit up in his bed and with almost all his effort, he propped himself up with the pillows and blankets. Shuichi looked wary, but didn't pry on about his tears any more. Instead, he focused on something much more sensitive. "What happened with you and Kiyo?"

Ouma froze. He didn't have the mental or physical strength to Shuichi anything. But he wanted to, but he didn't? He felt like Saihara would leak it like front page news. It's not like he didn't trust him.. but Kokichi only trusted a certain few, a certain few who had been locked away in some mental asylum hundreds of thousands of miles away. Maybe he shouldn't ask about such personal things, Ouma secretly thought. But he knew Saihara was only worried about him. "I'll get to that. Can I talk to you about something else?"

Shuichi nodded, and Kokichi cleared his throat weakly. "It all started before I got into that godforsaken school.."

* * *

Gonta was shaken up because of two main reasons. The main priority of Ouma and the current moment, and of course his 'experience' with Keebo last night. Pushing open his dorm door, which was usually unlocked (thanks Momota), he was surprised to see the place was relatively clean. The only times the dorm was actually tidy was when Gonta did the housework, did Kaito really do this by himself? That wasn't the main issue at the current moment. "Momota?" He called out, and almost instantly Kaito stepped out of their bathroom with half a toothbrush and foam in his mouth.

Gonta sighed, but with patience. "Chabashira saw Ouma.. he was.. Gonta is worried about him, everyone is." Kaito frowned and stepped back into the bathroom just for a split second to spit out the mixture of toothpaste and saliva in his mouth, taking a quick mouthful of mouthwash while he was at it it. Exiting again, he ran a hand through his upward hair. "I heard. Maki told me."

"Harukawa was here?" Gonta looked around as if she would appear out of thin air, but Momota simply nodded. "Earlier. She.. came over to tell me the news." Gonta blinked, dumbfounded. Kaito turned pale, and then tried to derive the subject. "Where were you last night? You didn't come home, and you said you'd be home at nine, for the latest." Now it was Gonta's turn to turn pale. Momota squinted his eyes at him, and his roommate wouldn't even make eye contact with it.

Then he understood. "Oh my god, Gonta! Seriously, you lucky dog!" Momota gave him a friendly shove in the chest and grinned, nudging him in the side. "I never thought you'd have it in you, really." Gonta still didn't reply, looking down at the ground and fiddling with his hands. "So how big was he?"

"Momota!" Gonta yelled, shockingly. Kaito simply laughed and hit a hand on his knee, having to lower himself down and laugh uncontrollably. It got to the snorting point until he wheezed out and stopped slowly, looking him in the eyes as best as he could. "But I'm proud, really. Keebo's been around the block before, you know, so I'm sure he'll treat you well." Gonta froze. "How does Momota know about Keebo's experiences?"

Kaito shrugged and turned his head to the side. "We're all a little gay in our first years of education, don't worry, it was before you two started dating. Hell, I'm even sure Ryoma got with Keebo before he and Kirumi started dating." Now Gonta had some of the most disturbing mental images his brain could conjure. Which, wasn't too innocent since this morning. But he was going to get off this subject, starting now.

"Momota," Kaito responded with a little 'mm?' "what was the news you didn't tell Gonta?" All of Momota's previous giggling and joking might as well have not have been there, he looked scared and nervous, as if he was about to have a panic attack right then and there. "Maki came over. And we talked. About things. And jobs. And futures. And.. children."

Gonta almost stumbled back, but even though he could be obnoxious, he put two and two together very quickly. "Harukawa  _is_ having Kaito's baby?!" He yelled, and Momota slapped a hand over his mouth worriedly. "Gonta, shut it! We haven't told anyone but you. So please, from one bro to another, stay quiet about it?" Gonta nodded and Kaito retracted his hand, though now the both of them looked immensely shocked.

"Are Momota and Harukawa getting married, then?" Kaito shook his head. "Not all couples work that way. Maybe.. in the future, if she'll have me." Gonta noticed how.. sadden his roommate looked. Taking a few steps forward, he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry! Momota is handsome, Gonta would date if he wasn't already in a relationship with Keebo!" Kaito smiled at that, and nodded. 

"We should head over to A&E, then. Ouma's an asshole but I don't want him to die, so we should say our wishes. I could even ask Maki if we can tell him about the kid." He scratched behind his head. If he even mentioned pregnancy to Kokichi Maki would definitely kick his ass, and she'd probably get all the other girls for it too. He shivered at the thought, and shook his head. Momota grabbed his coat and slung it over his one shoulder, leaving the free sleeve unattended. Gonta didn't really need to get anything, he was already dressed in his clothes from last night. Even if they were a little creased, they were formal after all.

"So," Kaito started as they left the dorm and headed downstairs to the exit, past the second and first floor. "is everyone coming to see him?" Gonta shook his head. "Gonta tried to convince Kiyo, but he wouldn't go. He said he 'would thankfully deal with Shuichi and Ouma at a different time.'" Gonta shrugged, and Momota hissed through his teeth. "Korekiyo is pretty on the eyes, sure, but that guy is fucked up. I wouldn't want to be on his receiving end, if you know what I mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMM YES I HAD TO IMPLANT SOME OBNOXIOUS GONTA WHO DOESNT UNDERSTAND KIYO IS THREATENING A RELATIONSHIP IM SORRY-
> 
> the hospital scene in this chapter is from my own experience, which even though was a few years ago i can still remember vividly.
> 
> im gonna try to introduce more characters into this fic, i'll probably implant more little sidestories that isnt just kaito gonta and keebo. i want to bring in lesbian couples like tenko/himiko, and even tsumigi/kaede. ryoma and kirumi are dating, and rantaro is in a poly relationship with miu and angie.
> 
> god im such a diverse fucking gay


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone visits Ouma at the hospital. Does everyone really care this much about him?  
> Korekiyo finds a way to 'deal with' Shuichi and Kokichi's on growing relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, at home, laying on my back with my laptop on my crotch: wHAT IF I DONT WRITE A CHAPTER IN SCHOOL FOR ONCE-
> 
> yes, this is a chapter i wrote at home so i can finally go to my weird limits without people looking over my shoulder constantly!!
> 
> hey if only this was a sex chapter, right?? too bad it isnt
> 
> (ALSO HEADS UP; since there are no canon names and personalities for the DICE members in the game, i had to be original and use random names that came to mind. dont worry, i used the official designs for the characters!! that consisted of me constantly clicking on and off the wiki minor characters page)

The office was quiet. Well, Ouma called it an office. The unused maths in the boarding school where people thought they were 'practicing algebra' was the perfect place for DICE to meet up. Their plan was elaborate. A whiteboard with a few mathematical calculations, and then a few silly stick figure clown pictures, was pinned to the wall. Kokichi had propped himself up against the teacher's desk, feet on the hard wood and back leaning against the chair comfortably. This place was hell, and they were about to get out of it.

"Ouma." A voice called as the door opened, and a terrifyingly tall figure with the mask and afro of a horror-movie clown stepped in. They had a massive bulk, but wore the same attire as Kokichi did. So it was obvious that they were classmates. "Joruri!" Ouma grinned as his accomplice stepped farther into the room and stood with their arms folded across their chest. Whoever they were, they didn't look too friendly.

"Why aren't you wearing your mask, Ouma? It was your rule to keep it on when we're in the office." The classmate, now named Joruri asked while removing their own mask. It was clear that they were male, if the voice and body language wasn't enough. The afro seemed to be a wig of some sorts too, since their forehead had little black strands falling down from under it. They had a tiny, barely noticeable scar on his nose too. Ouma simply shrugged at the question. "I forgot. And I'm the leader, if you'll remember correctly."

Joruri grunted. "Yes. You are." He sighed and sat on the desk, making Kokichi huff a little but say no more about it. "Gorou says she swapped the teacher's water glass for the drugged one, everything's going to plan." Ouma grinned. "Just like I said it would! We're having a meeting, right now! Round everyone up, and I'll go over the plan one more time." He lifted himself up by heaving himself on his palms, leaping over the table and holding his own clown mask over the left side of his face. "We are the Delinquents Institution of Comedic Entertainment!"

* * *

 

"DICE?" Shuichi asked, and Kokichi nodded. "I must've been about, fourteen? Something like that. I was young, and dumb and stupid." He laughed at little. "Nothing's really changed." Saihara flinched back as if he was the one who had been insulted. But he was still grasping Ouma's hand through out it all. "You're not dumb or stupid, Oum- Kokichi." He said, and Ouma looked away. So Saihara shifted forward until he was leaning over his bed, pressing his lips tenderly against Kokichi's own.

It would've lasted longer, if he didn't hear the various sets of footsteps padding down the hallway to their room. Saihara pulled back at sat down on his chair, letting out a small whisper. "What about your story?" Ouma shook his head. "I'll tell you later." The door instantly slammed open and probably broke itself off it's hinges as the entire dorm (excluding Korekiyo) seemed to flood into the hospital room.

"Ouma! Thank goodness you're okay!" Rantaro started off, walking toward the bed with a feminine clack of his heeled boots and grasping at his free hand desperately. His piercings seemed to click and jingle as he walked, like a rhythm to his step. His girlfriends seemed to be right behind him as he moved, scouting like swans. "Atua predicted he'd be okay, I told you all that." Angie said, though there was no hint of smugness of being right, more like relief.

Shuichi stood and backed away from the group of people and Kokichi, it was too claustrophobic and his social skills only went so far. Everyone crowded around his bed. They all spoke as if they had prepared everything they were going to say on the way here. "We were so worried about you, Ouma! Tsumugi was nearly in tears!" Kaede protested, and the blue-haired babe looked appalled.

"I wasn't, Kaede! I was simply thinking about how sad it would've been to say goodbye to our fellow classmate, and-" She placed her head in her hands as quiet sobs escaped her, which wasn't out of the norm for Tsumugi. Akamatsu placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the side of the room so she could let it all out. Nobody was laughing, but nobody was being dramatic about it.

Kaito shrugged, placing both hands on his hips as he spoke. "We weren't crying, but all the girls were totally gossiping about how you were going to be super dead and all that." He laughed at the end of his statement, but it seemed all of the females in the room had set their death glares on Momota, causing Maki to grab him by the ear and pull him to the side for a firm talking to.

Standing up on his heels, Ryoma fiddled with with candy stick in his mouth whilst leaning against the metal uncomfortably. "Don't sweat this, Ouma. I've dealt with much worse. Did I ever tell you about the time I nearly amputated my arm with the end of my opponent's tennis racket?" Everyone hissed and flinched away. If it was anyone, it would be Hoshi to go into gruesome detail about something that was 'normal' to him. He probably wasn't as worried as everyone else was about Kokichi, but at least he had showed up. Kirumi scratched behind her head and looked down at her boyfriend. "You should save that story for another time, Ryoma. I'm sure there's been enough blood and dust for one day."

Keebo leaned against the other side of the frame, his eyes were welling up and his hands latched onto the bed frame like his own life depended on it. "Please, tell me you can see me, right, Ouma? If there's a bright light, don't go towards it! Go back through the tunnel to us, I-I don't want you to leave us!" Okay, for that Kokichi had to laugh. Keebo's worry was genuine, but it could be so comedic sometimes. "Oh, no, Keebo! I cant help myself, the light is so pretty!"

"Ouma!" He yelled, almost shaking the bed. It took Gonta to pry him away from the bed frame and take him over to the side with the two other couples so he could get out of Ouma's face and stop spitting over him. Even as they were walking back, Keebo was still shouting things about bringing Kokichi back to life.

Tenko shuffled forward toward him, being prompted and pushed by Himiko as doing so. Tenko and Kokichi never would really talk at all, and now that this incident had happened.. it was more than a little awkward. Chabashira stood with her arms folded across her chest, Yumeno standing by her side. With a small shove from her girlfriend, Tenko finally spoke. "Glad to see you're okay, Ouma." Was all she said before stepping back, tugging her partner along with her. At least Himiko mouthed a little 'sorry' before they went back to speaking again.

Miu was one of the last people standing around the bed, along with her boyfriend and girlfriend Angie & Rantaro. Their relationship was.. strange. It was sort of cute, but Kokichi was too complex to understand polyamory relationships. He expected her to say something simple like 'get well soon' or 'hope you feel better', but this was Miu. She slammed her hands down on the bed covers and grinned scarily at him. "Did you get taken advantage of by one of the doctors, Ouma? That shit must be scarier, you'd be unconscious and never know it was happening!" She probably would've continued, but being dragged away by her partners was probably for the best.

Ouma studied the room before him. Did everyone really care this much to come and see him? Just to make sure he was okay? His eyes traveled and glanced over to Shuichi, who was leaning out the open window. But he seemed to know that Kokichi was looking at him, because he turned and gave a timid smile. Ouma grinned back, he.. felt loved. Was that it? It was something, that was for sure.

Why couldn't he had felt this feeling when he was with Kiyo?

* * *

"And he's been doing this for how long?" The voice asked, high-pitched and grueling. Their appearance was hidden in the shadows but they were sitting in a red office chair, the entire office itself was darkened. The only light shone was on Korekiyo sitting on the seat opposite the big chair. "Since he started here, sir." Kiyo replied, looking the exact opposite of what he truly was. Innocent.

The voice sighed but it wasn't out of relief, understanding, sympathy. More out of frustration. "Well, what a shame. Saihara was a good student here. Shy, but friendly." The sounds of a stamp hitting the desk and then the swish of papers voiced, and a file was pushed in front of Shinguji's view. "Since you oh-so-kindly reported this to me, I'll let you tell him the grim news."

Korekiyo nodded and took the file gratefully, standing up from his chair. "Thank you, Mr. Monokuma sir. May I ask one more question before I leave?" He inquired, and the flick of a white gloved finger implied the fact that he could. "Will Shuichi Saihara be able to ever return to this school, or it's grounds?"

"Probably not." Monokuma replied, shrugging as he did so. The only visible things about him so far were the fact that he was currently wearing one black and one white glove. "I'll have the security team keep an eye out for him while I'm at it. Cheating on entrance papers is one thing, but manipulating other students to let him win exams is another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT WHAT HAVE I DONE-
> 
> also yes, interactions are v short im sorry but at least they're all there. also HOLY SHIT WHAT HAS KIYO DONE AM I RIGHT LADS-
> 
> next chapter will be out as soon as i can get it out, i've been producing at least 3 chapters per week and even though they're published weirdly i promise im putting 100% effort into this story. thank you for your love and support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma reveals more of his story to Saihara, and Shuichi can't contain his questions.  
> Korekiyo finally makes it to the hospital with some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearing the halfway point for this story!! it hasnt even been a month lmao
> 
> thank you everyone for your support on this story, yes i purposefully wrote kiyo to make all the readers want to punch him
> 
> (tbh i probably would've liked korekiyo if he wasnt into incest or killed tenko :( )
> 
> alSO NOTE: this has nothing to do with the fic, but i've been really into classic books whenever im not writing this or playing DR, would you guys like it if i started writing a Danganronpa V3 version of Of Mice and Men?? maybe The Great Gatsby????

"Alright! Everyone, masks on." Ouma commanded as he for once decided to slip on his clown mask, everyone else following solely behind him. He sat at his desk while Joruri and another tall, but unnamed assailant stood by his side. The rest had been standing at the back or sitting on the floor. "Gorou, what's the news on the teachers?" A fairly tall girl who was showing a lot of cleavage, her mask's lip taking up most of the space and an astounding purple in colour.

"Should be knocked out cold by the hour." She replied, and another member with blonde, upright hair pushed forward in front of her. "I was the one who made the pills in the first place, Ouma! Why aren't I getting any credit?" He complained, and Kokichi rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Of course, Herami! We couldn't have done it without you!~" That seemed to satisfy him enough, so he slunk back down onto the floor. 

Ouma looked to his other side, opposite of Joruri. "Kazuyto, have you forged our graduation certificates?" The other member, whose fringe was covering the left side of his face stayed quiet, instead of audibly replying he placed a yellow file down in front of Kokichi. Almost instantly, he tore it open and studied the ten pieces of card in them. He mainly focused on his own, but he age the other's a glance too. His one read his name, the headmaster's signature and of course his 'degree' in law. He grinned. "Nishishishishi, perfect! All we have to do is wait for the teachers to pass out and we're out of this dump forever!"

"O-Ouma?" A small but noticeable voice whispered out, and all eyes were directed at the small figure hunched on the floor. She was obviously a female, her plaits and braids obvious by that. But with the way she sounded and seemed act, she didn't at all seem like a D.I.C.E member. "Hm? What is it, Shizikaru?" She flinched at her name being called, but still answered nonetheless. "Where will.. w-we go after we leave the school?"

Kokichi grinned, like he had been waiting for someone to ask that question. "Simple! We're catching the nearest train down to Tokyo, we'll hitch a ride with some creepy old farmer guy into the city, and live out the rest of our lives as bad manga artists!" His plan never even made any sense, and all heads turned to Ouma. "That was a lie." Everyone sighed and shook their head as Ouma laughed. "No, we're heading to my organisation's base. They'll have been missing their leader, of course."

Joruri stepped forward. "Ouma, you are aware that your 'organisation' is us? We only have ten members, not ten thousand." Ouma shook his head to that question. "I told you all this before, did I murder my parents and brother in cold blood for nothing?" His voice turned into a whine of some sorts, and everyone stayed reluctantly silent. "That's what I thought! Now, we have forty-five minutes before the teachers pass out. Are there any more questions?"

A boy with a mask shaped like a snout stepped forward, and his hands moved in front of him. What was he doing? Oh, sign language. Ouma glanced over at Kazuyto, who stepped forward and translated for him. "Yumai is asking if he can see all the certificates." Yumai nodded. Kokichi almost groaned, it was rough having a mute member on their team but they couldn't let him loose, he was too valuable to the organisation. "Go on then."

Yumai moved forward and took the files gently, studying each of them through the tiny eyeholes in his mask. He held the pieces all together in his hands, neat, tidy. Before ripping them in half. Ouma, Joruri and Kazuyto all yelled in union. "Yumai, what the  _fuck_  did you just do? Those are our tickets out of this hellhole!" Ouma yelled, literally leaping over his desk and grabbing Yumai's checkered scarf and pulling him by the neck towards him. "You idiot!"

Yumai stayed still, until Shizikaru scream an alarm. "A wire! H-He's wearing a wire!" She yelled, and sure enough, Kazuyto stepped forward and ripped off Yumai's straight jacket like uniform. A microphone and a running tape was taped to his chest. How did she know? That didn't matter, he had sold them out! "Yumai, what the hell is wrong with you?! Or is Yumai even your real name?"

Kokichi would've loved to ask more questions, but unfortunately for them they didn't have the time to do anything. Police sirens wailed outside, blue and red flashes appeared from the window and thudding footsteps were approaching their room. Ouma did the only thing he could think of. With a swift punch, he knocked Yumai out and tossed him onto the floor. The entire group stared at him in awe. Shit. What were they going to do? There was nothing they could do! Unless..

"The window, everyone! Joruri," he turned to his second in command. "break it. Everyone, jump out and run for it, don't let the police hesitate, 'cause they wont." Joruri blinked at him, and Ouma sighed. "smallest to largest. I'll go last." Joruri nodded and smashed open the glass window, cutting his arm in the process but not at all complaining about it. Shizikaru, Hayato, Terakuu, Herami, Gorou, Rubeno, Kazuyto, and then Joruri. Ouma was last, as he had instructed.

Looking out the broken window, everyone had run in separate directions. Thank god, they knew what to do. Clumping together would make them all visible. Unfortunately, nobody knew were anyone was running. Kokichi kicked Yumai's body under the the teacher's desk. The door was being barged as he did so, and the police outside had began chase on his comrades. Ouma perched himself on the broken window frame. That was a 3 floor jump, if he didn't land perfectly he'd snap his neck for sure.

It took one jump to land, a milisecond before the officers barged into the classroom. Ouma landed on his ankle with a thud, fuck. If it wasn't broken, it was most definitely sprained. He didn't have time to nurse it though. He just ran. And ran. And ran. And ran.

And ran.

* * *

 "Are the police still looking for you?" Shuichi asked. It had been long gone since everyone had visited, it was just them now. Ouma shook his head. "I went to court and confessed in the most innocent demeanor I could pull, they took it all in. I got community service, sure, but that ended a few years ago." He lied, but at least Saihara believed him. "I got by, best as I could. I lived with my.. grandmother, until I got enrolled here. Before that I got a letter from Kazuyto. He said he was out of rehab but everyone else.. well, they weren't as lucky."

"Kazuyto, who?" Shuichi asked. "Hiro Kazuyto. He was also the voice of reason I guess, but he always went along what with every I said. I know he and Joruri had a.. thing, but Joruri is still locked up." Saihara stayed quiet, enclosing both of his hands around Ouma's. An idea was sparking in his brain. Kokichi was strong, he knew that, and he was stronger with the people he trusted. Shuichi leaned forward over the bed frame and left a kiss over his lips. Why did every contact they make have to be interrupted, though?

The door slammed open without warning and Kiyo entered. His expression couldn't be read due to his mask, but he did stay quiet until he approached the couple. Ouma shrunk in his bed but Saihara stood his ground, physically standing and looking at him. Height wasn't on Saihara's side unfortunately, but he still glared straight at him. "Kiyo, we don't want you here. I think you should leave before we call the matron." Kiyo simply laughed at his statement, his breathy, scratchy tone eerie.

"I think it's you who will be leaving, Saihara." Shinguji stated and thrust the file into his hands. Ouma tried to peer over his shoulder, but his frail and timid body wouldn't allow it. Shuichi bonked dumbfounded for a few moments. He should've shoved it back into Korekiyo's chest and told him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine, but curiosity peeked at his mind. Slowly, he took away the seal and pried it open, his quick eyes scanning over the text in a manner of seconds, his expression going from confused to shocked.

Korekiyo laughed again. "What a terrible tragedy, Shuichi Saihara. I'm sorry to say this but you have been expelled from Hope's Peak University. You have about one week, our headmaster told me, to pack up your stuff and leave." Kokichi struggled but sat up, glaring over at his ex. "S-Shuichi has done nothing wrong! We can report you for making false accusations." He stated, and Kiyo couldn't help but laugh for a third time. "Is it really false, though?"

"Of course it is! T-Tell him, Shuichi!" He stayed silent, staring down at the paper like his life was flashing before his eyes. Kokichi frowned, and spoke a little louder. "Shuichi, it's fake, right?" At that point, Saihara turned around and dropped the papers to the floor, staring down at the bedframe and swallowing nervously. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to, how else was I going to enroll into the school if my.. record wasn't perfect?" Ouma blinked, mouth gaping. "W-What did you do?"

Shinguji moved forward, picking up the players and thrusting them into Ouma's chest. "Read it voraciously, my dear Ouma. 'Shuichi' is a fraud. Some Ultimate Detective he is, I wonder, does your uncle know about this tragic story? I wouldn't mind telling him the grim news either." And that's when Saihara broke.

At once, he turned on one heel toward Korekiyo and lashed out at him. He was able to land a punch square on his jaw and break the zipper for his mask. Korekiyo, unaware of the oncoming attack had no chance to defend himself, getting caught by surprise and falling onto his back. Saihara took it to his advantage and set himself a top Korekiyo and began punching him in the stomach and chest. But it wasn't enough to wind him, Saihara didn't have a clue where the solar plexus was. Shinguji grabbed his arm and bent it as backwards as it would go, letting out a horrible cracking and snapping sound, as well as Shuichi's screams of pain. He fell back onto the floor and held his broken arm.

Kiyo stood up, but made no more moves to attack him. Glancing over to Ouma, he noted that the boy looked shocked and had the 'emergency call' button in his hand, his thumb still rapidly hitting the button. At once, a flurry of nurses ran into the room and stood at the horror before them, escorting Shuichi slowly and carefully out of the room while another flock of nurses questioned and tried to soothe the main patient in the room. Luckily for Shinguji, the matron hadn't showed up. If she did, he'd have been banned from this hospital.

Exiting the room and the hospital itself, Kiyo walked with somewhat of a spring in his step. Fate was a beautiful thing, who didn't love it when 'all's well that ends well.'? He never used catchphrases or such any more, but his attitude was thriving. Soon enough, Ouma would come crawling back in just over a week's time if everything went to exact plan. 

God, he loved playing the villain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMM YES IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG
> 
> ALSO JFC FUCK THIS IS SUCH AN ANGSTY CHAPTER. what do you think about my kokichi headcanon?? i figured the reason he always lies is because he couldn't trust anyone after the dice incident, which is just weird but like wow on my case.
> 
>  
> 
> MY POOR BABY SHUICHI


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta & K1-B0 have a discussion of how reproduction works.  
> Maki, Tenko and Angie have a girls' sleepover.  
> Meanwhile, Shuichi deals with the fact that he has to leave Hope's Peak University. But he's in the hospital for three days, does that leave him with four more days to finalize his plan for Ouma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HIT 15K WORDS OOF
> 
> IM NOT EVEN 16 AND IM NOT EVEN A HIGH SCHOOL SENIOR LETS GO LADS
> 
> also, ty, ty for the support, i love reading the comments and the appreciation. also, yes, im aware some of chapters (all of em) have spelling errors, literacy errors, basically every error. once i'm finished this story i promise i'll go through the entire thing and fix it all!! <3
> 
> and who knows, there might be a sequel depending on how people react to the final chapter (chapter 15 will be my last chapter hopefully), i have everything planned out!!

"Keebo," Gonta started. It was Saturday, the day after everyone visited Ouma in the hospital. Currently, there had been no word of Shuichi's and Korekiyo's fight. In Keebo's dorm, Gonta and him had decided to stay in for once, just lazily cuddling on the sofa. Keebo's head rested on Gonta's front, and it jerked upward as his name was called. "when people.. make love, what does that mean?" He asked.

Keebo felt his usual pale skin tone flush bright red. "Well, it means they trust someone very much. It means they're stronger than close friends, but only if the people making love are both consenting to it." Gonta blinked. "Gonta wonders what happens when people make love without.. something to stop the-"

"Protection, Gonta! It's called protection." Keebo laughed nervously, thank god he stopped him before that turned into a verbally sticky situation. "That usually leads to pregnancy, and then girl and boy have a child together in nine months time." Gonta froze at the end of Keebo's sentence. "Does that mean Gonta and Keebo are pregnant?" He inquired.

It was Keebo's turn to freeze. He loved Gonta, really, but he had to laugh, clutching at his heart and leaning forward. Gonta blinked, confused. Why didn't Keebo answer his question? "Keebo-" Keebo interrupted. "Gonta, am I a girl?" He asked, and Gonta shook his head. "And are  _you_ a girl?" Again, he shook his head. "Which means none of us can be pregnant. It needs to be a girl and a boy, not two boys or two girls." Eventually, he understood. "Is that why Harukawa and Momota are pregnant?" Gonta asked.

Keebo stopped laughing instantly. He blinked several times, trying to compensate what had just been told to him. Did he mishear him? What did he mean by that?. "Maki is pregnant?" He asked, and Gonta slapped a hand over his own mouth. "Gonta wasn't supposed to tell you! Now Momota will hate Gonta, and Harukawa wont speak to Gonta anymore!" He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but Keebo moved forward and cuddled back into his chest. "Gonta, it's alright. I wont tell anyone." He stated.

Taking a short sigh of relief, he removed his hands from his mouth and all the tense muscles in his body visibly loosened. Keebo pressed his cheek into his boyfriend's chest and lidded his eyes shut, feeling an arm coddle itself around his little frame. "Keebo?" He asked, and he replied with a little hum. "Gonta loves you." He stated. The corners of Keebo's mouth twitched into a little smile. "I love Gonta too."

* * *

 "Really? No way, I would totally marry Himiko when we reach the age." Tenko stated, and Maki shrugged. "She just doesn't seem like the marry type to me, like a long term partner I guess." Both Chabashira and Maki sat hunched on Tenko's bed, knees up to their chins while Ange pedicured both of their feet. Angie flicked her head up toward Tenko with a grin. "Don't worry, Chabashira! Atua said he sees good things for you and Yumeno in the near future!"

Tenko rolled her eyes but nodded. Angie's predictions and talks with her 'god' didn't really make much sense to everyone else, but nobody wanted to correct her or say anything negative about it. "Are you still dating Kaito?" Chabashira asked, a dullness to her voice. Harukawa shrugged and sighed. "I guess we're back together, you know, 'boyfriend and girlfriend'." Tenko rolled her eyes at Maki's statement. "I don't know why you're back with him, god, I saw him  _brag_ about sex back in our first year. He's such a dumb swine." She stated, and Maki sighed.

"Yeah, he is. But I'm dating that dumb swine, remember. I've never said anything bad about your relationship Tenko." Chabashira froze, but looked down at her painted toenails. "Sometimes I think Kaede and Tsumugi are the only other sane ones in this school." Both of the other girls turned their heads to her, and Angie basically whined. "Whaaat? Angie thinks that Miu and Rantaro are pretty 'sane' too."

"Miu's definitely not sane." Maki stated, and all three of them had to laugh. "That's believable. I mean, as soon as she joined she basically proclaimed that Amami and Angie were hers." She shrugged a little bit. "Just like me and Himiko." Tenko stated. Maki shook her head though. "You were totally head over heels for Yumeno, sure, but you were a mess whenever you were around her." Harukawa stated.

Tenko blinked. "I was not!" Angie shook her head. "No, Angie remembers whenever someone went near Yumeno, Chabashira would go wild at them!" Chabashira's cheeks flushed red, and she buried her head in her hands. Yes, she was a strong independent woman, but whenever she was around Himiko her knees were weak and her heart fluttered.  Tenko wouldn't have known what to do if she had rejected her.

* * *

 

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open, how long had he been out? Everything was still a little blurry, his eyes were still adjusting to everything. His arm was in a blue sling and splint, it felt excruciatingly numb. Everything that he had experienced in the past few hours flashed before in his eyes in a matter of seconds. If didn't like Korekiyo before, he fucking despised him now. The door opened and he expected one of his friends, even Ouma, to come through. But it was just a nurse.

"Saihara, right?" He nodded in response. On closer look, her little name badge read 'Mikan' and underneath that was the matron's signature. So this was the matron, where was she when they needed her before? But he wouldn't bring that up. "Your X-Ray says that its fractured here," her hand hovered over his wrist. "and here." Her hand gestured from the wrist to the elbow. "But don't worry! If you co-operate with us well, you'll be out in three days at the most!" Her smile was.. a little calming, but it didn't stop the racing in his mind.

"Can I know what's happened with.. Kokichi Ouma?" Saihara asked, and Mikan blinked. She grabbed the clipboard from under her arm and scanned through the section of patients on this ward. "He's not in the A&E ward, he's on the intensive care unit." Shuichi froze. "But he only came in for blood loss, didn't he?" Mikan sighed in response, before shaking her head. "I shouldn't really be telling you this, but I suppose you are his emergency contact." Did Ouma update him to that? Since when? "But we found intense signs of anorexia. His medical record says he's been diagnosed with severe anxiety and depression, too. Hadn't you noticed that?"

Shuichi had noticed that. He noticed it the moment Ouma had tried to jump off the roof. But he shouldn't bring that up without Kokichi's permission, so he stayed quiet. "Will he be in here a while?" Shuichi asked. "A few months, if he works with us. Now, we wont dwell on him for now, you need to rest that arm of yours. All your muscles are tensing up." Mikan noted, and Saihara realized how tense he had been. His muscles relaxed a little, but he calmed down in the most part. "One more question about Ouma?" Mikan blinked in response, sort of a miniature nod.

"Will he die if he doesn't co-operate?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im sorry, v short chapter because i had to write it on a netbook in my physics class.
> 
> THIS CLIFFHANGER WHAT AM I DOING AAAA
> 
> also sorry that each segment is a little short!! i want to include everyone's little shenanigans at some point in the story.
> 
> also mikan's there, say hello.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's days in the hospital seem to fly by, and with every day his plans come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i havent updated in a while, im so sorry!! this chapter is a little bit of filler but it still holds some interesting and crucial points to the story! please enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO 5K HITS WOO LETS GO LADS

Day one. Saihara was already sick of the room's formal layout. If Ouma was here, he would've made too many not-so-subtle comments about how boring this place is. For once, he wanted Kokichi to be here and make fun of him, of this place, of  _anything_. He just wanted him to be here with him. Unfortunately, he didn't get the luxury of speaking with the matron anymore, he had to deal with the normal nurses. While they were nice and all, none of them would slip any knowledge about Ouma. Whenever Shuichi asked, he always got a 'fine' or 'better than he was when he came in', and even once he got a  'moody.' At least that made him smile a little, he knew Ouma was still alive.

It was nearing nine at night when Mikan returned since her first visit from him, alone. Saihara almost gasped aloud and nearly began flooding her with questions, but he was able to keep his mouth shut for a few seconds. Mikan took a few steps forward, taking Shuichi's arm out of it's support as Shuichi asked his first questions. "Is Kokichi Ouma okay? Can I see him?" He asked, and Mikan averted her eyes, bottom lip trembling. That more than worried him.

"You can tell me, please, I just want to know if he's okay." Shuichi begged. The head nurse sighed, her words becoming a state of stutters. "C-Coping. Finally started to listen to everyone. Qu-Quiet. Says he wants to sleep most of the time." Saihara frowned at her answer, but didn't press for anymore answers out of the poor woman. It took her less than five minutes to check over his arm and put it back in it's support, before leaving him alone.

Quiet wasn't good. Ouma used to be so talkative that people wanted him to shut up. But now that that had happened, Shuichi wanted him to speak his little heart out. What did coping mean? Was he being okay with the staff members? Mikan had said that he had finally started to listen, so maybe that meant he had a little trouble with him before. Was sleep really good for him? Shouldn't he be eating or something? That worried him. He'd try and find out more in the morning, he didn't want to dwindle on Mikan's answers for long.

* * *

Day two. The word about his stay in the hospital must've gotten out, because it wasn't long before his peaceful napping was disturbed by the slam of a door opening, and then several sets of footsteps. Shuichi groaned, flickering his eyes open as he adjusted to the light again. A purple, grey and dark green blur stood before him, and as his eyes got used to the brightness of the light, he smiled timidly. "Momota, Keebo. And Gonta, of course." All three both provided him with grins, was this how Ouma felt when everyone had visited him? It might've not been their entire class for Saihara, but he still felt appreciated.

"Shuichi, dude, seriously, what happened?!" Kaito instantly asked, and Shuichi was actually unsure if he should answer truthfully on that. But, he could trust these three. "Kiyo went ballistic. Well, I sort of did first, but he took it a step too far." Shuichi answered, and Momota looked more than a little enraged. "Seriously?! I knew that guy was more than a creep, man, I should go pummel him into the ground!" He declared, and actually turned on his heel and began walking toward the door.

"Momota, wait! Gonta doesn't think more violence will help!" He grabbed Kaito's arm in retort, and Momota began to pull against it harshly, along with several 'come on!'s, 'I'll fucking kill him's and something about avenging Saihara's lost pride. Shuichi frowned, but in reality, he was glad he had a friend like Kaito to stick up for him. "As much as I would love to go 'pummel' him too Kaito, Gonta's right. It's not worth having any more of us in the hospital." He commented, and Momota sighed, nodding.

Keebo finally stood forward, standing to the left of Shuichi and out of the way of Gonta and Momota. Saihara blinked, Keebo really never got this close. He parted his lips to ask, and it took one look from the robotic's engineer to stay quiet. He looked over at him, placing a hand on Shuichi's non-injured arm. "I want to help you. Not.. medically. I know that you have that covered, I mean.. I want to help you with Ouma." Keebo whispered, and Saihara blinked.

"There is something I suppose you could help with." Shuichi suggested, and Keebo blinked in interest. "When you get back home, look up 'Hiro Kazuyto', and tell me what you find, okay?" He asked, with pleading eyes. Keebo was more than a little confused, but he still complied with a nod. Saihara breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, directing his attention back to his other, Shuichi-Neglected friends. "So, what's been happening since I've been away?"

* * *

 

Day three. His last day in hospital. He expected to be discharged earlier in the day but they said they wanted to run a few tests on his arm before he could leave. It was around mid-day when the door opened, and for once it wasn't a nurse or doctor to check up on him. Shuichi smiled and raised his head at him. "I thought you weren't going to come, Keebo." He commented, and Keebo smiled back, coming over to his bed with some printed out sheets in hand.

"I did what you said to. There was.. a lot, on Hiro Kazuyto, so I brought it for you to look at." Keebo handed him the paper with almost pride, at least he had helped Saihara the best he could. Shuichi nodded gratefully, eyes scanning over the paper. All the articles that Keebo found read the exact words:

**_Twenty Six year old Hiro Kazuyto makes an appearance at Tokyo's Children's Hospital, volunteers for forty-nine hours straight_ **

**_Hiro Kazuyto sets up and funds Japan's most successful homeless shelter in eighty four years!_ **

**_Local hero Hiro Kazuyto attends women's right center and speaks out-rightly with them_ **

"He seems like a real good guy, Saihara. Do you know him?" Keebo asked, and Shuichi shook his head. "I don't, but Ouma does. Have you found where Kazuyto might be?" Keebo brightened up at that question. "I did! It said he's going to a book signing just a few miles away from here! Do you want to meet him? Is he your hero?" Shuichi shook his head in response again, and he sat up in the bed. "Keebo, when is this book signing?"

Keebo hummed in thought, trying his best to remember. "The seventh. Only two days away, are you planning on bringing Ouma there?" Keebo asked. Shuichi once again, shook his head. "No, I have another task for you. Keep Kokichi company, please. If they let you in to see him try and be charitable. And don't mention me, even if he asks, just say I'm busy." Keebo parted his lips to respond, but instead nodding as a reply. Saihara smiled, sighing with uttermost relief. "Thanks, Keebo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more dice lore, im sorry-
> 
> quotes from my friends who read this;
> 
> "oh my god is ouma gonna be okay dont hurt my baby anymore"  
> "im gonna beat korekiyo with a stick"  
> "MORE GONTA AND KEEBO PLEASE YOU FAG"
> 
> thanks guys(?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede, Shuichi and Rantaro head to Hiro Kazuyto's book signing.  
> Ouma's state doesn't get any better, and Korekiyo isn't helping at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA IM SO SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER DIDNT COME OUT SOONER I'VE BEEN BUSY AND PROCRASTINATING AND IN FUCKING HOSPITAL SO THATS NICE???
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, please enjoy the chapter? thank you to SHSL_Daddy for helping me out with this one on discord, he's a life saver
> 
> and my son

Shuichi knew how to drive, it was sort of a necessity he needed to have. But with his arm, it'd be impossible to make at least a quarter of a mile. And the signing with seven miles away. He was just glad that Rantaro could keep a secret, well, to everyone except Kaede. Which was probably why she had been brought along too, at least he felt comforted by their presence. Amami had decided to take the country road, or as he called it the 'scenic' route. Well, Saihara wasn't complaining, it would take a little while longer but at least they wouldn't get caught in any traffic.

"This is just like our first year, isn't it?" Akamatsu piped up, and he had to agree. Rantaro, Shuichi and Kaede had been quite the trio. They were still friends, nothing had really changed, they had all just drifted into their own lives and classes. The only downside was.. he had to tell both of them why he needed to go to this signing. And even though Kaede was more than a little hesitant at helping out Ouma of all people, they had all agreed it was the right thing to do. Now, telling them about what Kiyo had done had caused more than a few outbursts.

Shuichi sat at the front by Rantaro, while Kaede was opted to sit in the back. This was Shuichi's second last day of being in Hope's Peak, would they be okay without him? He liked to think himself some sort of mascot for their class, well known, well liked. Excluding Korekiyo, of course. He mainly worried about Ouma. When he was in hospital, at least he could know how he was whenever he asked, even if he didn't get direct answers from anyone other than Mikan. His dorm had been.. packed up, as best it could. Thanks to Gonta and Kaito's help.a

"I can't believe Shinguji would get our director to exclude you." Amami started, and Shuichi sulked. He sighed and placed his good hand on his forehead. "He's an asshole, end of." Saihara tried to push off the topic as quickly as it came up, but Rantaro wasn't going to give up that easily. "I mean, we could try and convince them otherwise. Maybe get a petition around the school?" He suggested, and Kaede looked up from behind them. "That's a great idea, Rantaro! I bet we could get everyone in our class to sign it, and maybe even then some!"

"I appreciate your efforts guys, but exclusion is exclusion. You'd all probably get punished if you tried to get me back in, anyways. I don't want you guys to suffer for me." He sighed, and the pair exchanged glances. Akamatsu leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically, smiling as she did so. "We can always come see you on vacations and weekends, and I'll even try to bring Ouma." She suggested, and Saihara couldn't help but smile. "That'd be great, Kaede."

* * *

Ouma's heart rate monitor had been going rapid to quiet to rapid to quiet all night. It was like the nurse's station had moved in here, he barely got a moment rest from their prodding and questioning. It was usually 'can you hear me' or 'is this temperature good enough for him', something along those lines that he didn't care about. His usual eccentric personality had died when it had met Kiyo's dull and crooked one. At least he could lie through it, people still thought he was.. himself.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Or think, in this case. A familiar, long haired and soldier-suited male had stepped into the room, and with a brand new mask at the looks of that. The nurses eyed him warily, and he smiled underneath his cover. "Don't worry," he began. "I'm Ouma's inamorato." Everyone but Korekiyo seemed to blink in confusion, and he sighed out of disgust. "I'm his boyfriend." That made more sense. But Kokichi didn't like the sound of that, not at all. He parted his lips to object but one cold glare from Shinguji silenced him. The nurses scuttled out the room quickly and left the two alone.

"I-" Ouma began, voice husky and quiet. It hurt to speak, he was well aware of that, but he wouldn't stay silent in the presence of Korekiyo. That was one of their rules. "I'm not.. I'm not you- boyfriend." He spat with some ounce of venom, brows furrowed into angry knots. His hair had began to grow a little longer over time, and it was a little unbrushed. His skin had gotten much paler than it usually was, almost as if he was translucent. And his frail body wasn't up to really any movement currently. In other words, he was a mess in all factors.

"Correction, my dear Kokichi." Kiyo started, drawing a bandaged finger over his sharp jawline carefully, outlining his new mask. "We are still together, whether you are consensual or not. I suppose I can forgive you for your actions with Saihara, he had corrupted you into fear and forced you to have relations with him, am I not correct?" He stated. Ouma clenched his fists, knuckles showing whether he put effort into it or not. "S-Shuichi loves me! He t..he takes care of me, and he.. he knows I'm a p-person! Not an.. object, like I-I am to you." His lungs went into an immediate coughing fit after his little speech, sinking himself into the bed with dry effort.

Korekiyo sighed, placing his pointing finger and thumb on his temple and forehead. "My god, Kokichi. You're delusional as well as sick." He stated, and turned straightly on his heel toward the exit. "Remember, you're the victim here. The victim must stay in character. You're not a witness, or the defendant, you're just suffering. I will make sure you don't suffer the wrath of Saihara Shuichi anymore." Shinguji 'promised', before exiting the room with a slam of the door.

Ouma's bottom lip trembled like a child's would, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. Thick tears strolled down his cheeks and his hands shook with the amount of tension. If it had been anyone else to say that, he would've punched them square in the jaw. But he was weak, both physically and mentally when Kiyo was around him. Not 'knees weak' weak, he didn't love him anymore. He never did love him, Ouma told himself. He never did love Shinguji Korekiyo.

* * *

 **Hiro Kazuyto, Book Signing**  
Ibaraki Prefectural Library  
10AM - 6PM

"Rantaro, what time does your watch say?" Shuichi asked, and Amami blinked in response, looking down at it confusingly. "6:11." Shuichi's heart sank. He almost put his head in his hands and wailed aloud out of grief and pity. Kaede could obviously see this, she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Saihara looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Oh, you missed the signing?" A voice rang out from behind them, and all three craned their heads around to see who it belonged to. Shuichi froze. Digging into his pockets, he pulled out the folded sheets of paper Keebo had provided him with and stared at the photo amongst all the information provided. Pale, drawn out face, dusty platinum blonde hair with a fringe covering one eye. He wore different clothing, obviously, but it was still him nonetheless.

"Kazuyto, Hiro Kazuyto, right?" Shuichi asked, and a nod and a smile appeared before him. "I'm.. Saihara Shuichi. I'm close friends- I'm in a  _relationship_ with.. Ouma Kokichi?" He inquired, and Kazuyto's smile quickly faded. He didn't look angry or frustrated at him, he just stared at the ground in thought for a few moments, before eventually piping up. "I haven't heard that name in years." Hiro stated, and turned around as if to walk away.

Rantaro had to interject. "Ouma is in the hospital, currently. Not coping. At all." He was blunt about, they literally had no time to waste. Hiro's eyes widened and he turned back around to face the trio. "What happened to him?" Kazuyto asked, and Kaede folded her arms across her chest almost as if ready to argue with him. "If you come with us, we'll be happy to tell you the whole story from beginning to end, right Shuichi?"

Shuichi didn't respond, instead, he looked up at Kazuyto with pleading eyes. He didn't need to get onto his knees and beg, he didn't need to pray to whatever God or entity or even Atua just to ask. Kazuyto awkwardly smiled, placing a hand behind his head and staring at the ground as he made his mind up. Eventually, after a few minutes of concealed silence, he sighed and offered a smile.

"I'll come with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but I PROMISE THAT CHAPTER 14 AND 15 WILL BE A LOT MORE DETAILED AND BETTER. OK, JUST, GIVE ME A CHANCE PLEASE DAD.
> 
> also about tags; im gonna update them all after the story is complete. im too busy/lazy to do it now
> 
> thank you for reading!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi, Kaede and Rantaro bring Hiro Kazuyto to see Ouma.  
> Is Ouma happy?  
> Is Shuichi staying expelled?  
> Did Korekiyo win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE AAAAA
> 
> i promised this chapter would be more detailed/longer, you guys decide if you think i kept that promise.
> 
> also, if you guys didn't know i live in scotland and i live in somewhat of a village, yeah, im literally snowed into my own house. isnt that nice?

"Please elaborate more on this Shinguji, he really does sound like a nasty piece of work." Hiro asked, sitting in the back seat of Rantaro's car beside Kaede. Shuichi sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and trying to conjure up something of an appropriate response. When nothing came from Saihara, Amami decided to speak up, still keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke. "Well, Kiyo used to be an okay guy, a little creepy if anything else. But he's just gone too far with so many people, Ouma included." He put it, and Shuichi gave him a grateful glance.

Kazuyto hummed as he took it all in. He had heard the entire story now, or at least what Shuichi had told him. And of course, all the parts that Ouma had told Shuichi, including the little 'jailbreak' story. Hiro hadn't been too keen to hear (or relive) that one. But he didn't deny the fact that it didn't happen. "Yeah, believe it or not I was quite the delinquent when I was younger. That's how I met Ouma."

Kaede blinked. "How exactly  _did_ you meet Kokichi?" She asked. Hiro shrugged, smiling as he did so. "Must've been about thirteen when it happened. Decided to spray paint the side of the homeless shelter and then I heard two sets of footsteps. I thought it was the police, and that I was done for. Turns out it wasn't. Some little purple-haired guy and this giant muscly dude. Once they saw what I'd spray painted, they laugh and told me how original I was. That's when the little guy asked me to join their 'secret organisation.'"

Shuichi turned his head back to face him from the front passenger seat. "What did you spray paint?" He asked, and Hiro's cheeks flushed red. "N-Nothing really, just a few silly fragments and paintings that'd be frowned upon nowadays. Don't worry about it." He chuckled nervously, staring out the window to avoid eye contact. Rantaro and Shuichi exchanged some glances before just dismissing the notion. It wasn't like they were completely innocent either.

"So Ouma," Kazuyto began, finally deciding to break the awkward silence between the four of them. "has he always been like this? I mean, when you guys first met him of course." Shuichi stayed silent for a little while longer, before clearing his throat at last and sighing. "No. He was a pestering, annoying, no sense of privacy, lying little shit." He spat, and then softened. "And I love him."

* * *

Ouma's head was spinning. His body was convulsing violently, his breathing irrational. In all honesty, he would've been in a much better state if Korekiyo hadn't came and terrorized him the day before. Could anyone really blame him? He was scared. Underneath it all he was scared. Of Korekiyo, of losing Shuichi, of his state. Even of death, which he had tried to put upon himself. He hated it all. Couldn't they just pull the plug? Stop the antibiotics. He wanted to die. Ouma Kokichi wanted to die.

No, no. Did he really want to die? Did other people want him to die? Everyone had come to see him those first few days of his hospital stay. Tenko had called an alarm to get him to the hospital, and he thought that she fucking hated him. Kokichi thought long and hard. If anyone truly cared, why weren't they here now with him? He was alone, he was going to die alone. Shuichi? Well, Kiyo was right about him. Maybe Ouma had just used him to take away the pain of being in an abusive relationship.

No! Don't think like that. Shuichi loves you, Ouma thought. And you love Shuichi. Don't you? Kokichi felt tears prick his eyes for no apparent reason. Well, there was a reason, it just wasn't showing externally. Ouma bit his bottom lip as it began to tremble. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was. How would he have acted if him and Korekiyo hadn't met? Would everyone else like him a little more? Or would they hate him even more than they already do?

Everyone hates you. Everyone hates you. Everyone hates you. Kokichi couldn't stop the tears pouring down his cheeks and onto his neck, dripping down onto the pillow below him. What did he do to deserve all this? Was it because he tried to break out of that  _hell_ of a boarding school? A school he was sent to because his own parents couldn't give two shits enough to take care of him? At least his brother visited. Monthly. Which had turned into annually, then occasionally. Maybe that was why he told everyone that he had killed them.

Kokichi let out a shaky breath, one he didn't even know he was holding until it was out there. His throat felt raw and sore, his eyes stung, so he closed them shut. Please, if there was a God, let him die right here and right now.

* * *

Rantaro pulled up outside the hospital, he and Kaede gave each other a planned glance and he smiled toward the other two boys. "Akamatsu and I will stay here, you guys go. How long you reckon you'll be?" He inquired, and Shuichi unbuckled his seat belt. He had half opened the door before he replied. "One hour at the most, you guys can head back to the campus. I'll get a taxi or something back." He replied, exiting the car and opening the side of the door on Hiro's side. 

Kazuyto complied and exited the car himself, waving his thanks to Amami and Akamatsu as they drove off. Shuichi looked over Hiro's appearance himself, he looked.. casual. Borderline formal, he supposed. But Saihara didn't really have time to judge his fashion sense. With Ouma's old accomplice following behind, he asked the receptionist if Ouma Kokichi had been moved wards again, but was met with a response he expected. 

He headed up the flights of stairs hurriedly, turning back to speak with Hiro as he did so. "Ouma will be glad to see you, I'm sure. But do you think you could give me and him a few minutes first? I'll call you in, obviously, I just want to.. prepare. Give him surprise, not shock." He asked, and Kazuyto nodded in reply. After a more than a few sets of stairs, they reached the IC ward. Shuichi stopped outside Kokichi's door, hesitating.

"Is everything alright?" Hiro asked, placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. He trembled some, breath catching in his throat. "Yes, i-it is. I just.. what if he dies? I don't know what I'll do if he's gone. I want him to stick around forever, Kazuyto, I want him to still be here long after I'm gone." Shuichi choked out, feeling tears prick his eyes. Hiro gave a soft smile and placed one of his hands under his chin carefully, tilting Saihara's head toward his own so they made eye contact.

"If what you've told me is true, Ouma will get better. You love him, don't you?" He asked, and Shuichi nodded. "And he loves you. Look at the lengths you've gone for him." Hiro didn't give him a chance to respond as he pushed open the door and half helped, half shoved Saihara inside. He froze, looking over at the timid creature he called his soulmate and breathed out, padding over to Kokichi's form carefully.

Hiro's words echoed in Shuichi's mind;  _Ouma will get better_. Ouma will get better, Saihara told himself. He offered the same smile Kazuyto had just given him a few moments ago and placed a hand on his cheek carefully, cupping the near papery skin in his palms gently. Kokichi stirred and his eyes fluttered open, glancing over to Shuichi wearily. He really had gotten worse. 

"Kokichi." He called out softly, almost a whisper. "Kokichi, it's me. I'm leaving the university soon, but I'm not leaving you. I brought someone here to see you." Shuichi leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss down onto his chapped lips and fragile face, moving back as he spoke back into a tone more louder than his usual one. "You can come in now." He spoke, and the doors pushed themselves open.

Hiro padded over to the bed so Ouma didn't have to crane his neck or move to see him, but the surprise was more than apparent. Kokichi looked.. pleasantly surprised though, like how he looked whenever one of his pranks went off successfully, or when he enjoyed those early days with Shinguji. He blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining him. "H-Hiro?" He asked, and Kazuyto smiled. "Yes, my ultimate supreme leader. Your second in command is at your service, but may I instruct something to you?" He asked, and Ouma nodded.

"Get better, Kokichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go, should i have ended this one on a more darker note???
> 
> anyways, news, I HAVE A TUMBLR NOW PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO WORK IT??
> 
> https://quills-s.tumblr.com/
> 
> I DONT KNOW HOW IT WORKS BUT I'VE ALREADY GOT DANGANRONPA NSFW ON MY LIKES OR WHATEVER AAAA


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER I'VE BEEN THROUGH TO WRITE THIS, THE CONSTANT SUPPORT KEPT ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE THIS HEAP OF ANGST
> 
> _might continue this story in another fic, with everyone else's povs?? what y'all think??_
> 
> anyways please enjoy the fifteenth and final chapter of G Major

"So I did. It took a few months, and the frequent visits from Shuichi and Hiro got me through it all. The hospital bill was huge though, thank god my university covered it. Everyone was relatively happy to see me again, even Maki. Did you know she ended up pregnant with Kaito's kid? And you know what they called him?  _Kokichi_. Maki was a little hesitant to give him my name but Kaito totally insisted on it! I hope the little guy ends up being just as mischievous as his uncle, nishishishi." 

The therapist leaned forward in her chair as she scribbled down more notes. Ouma lay on his back in the office, outstretched on the sofa as his hands clasped delicately against his front. "Gonta and Keebo finally got hitched too, took some major motivation from the big guy to do it though. Shuichi ended up being the best man too, and I was the flower boy! Kinda had to fight Himiko for that role though. It was a good service, everyone in the building came for it. May or may not have shed a few tears to see my two gays get together." He chuckled behind his words, and the therapist pulled down her glasses.

"And what about everyone else?" Kokichi paused as that question. But he wouldn't stay quiet about it. "Well, Miu went on to invent transferable-electronic outlets, the ones you constantly carry about, with the help and marketing of Rantaro and Angie. Ryoma got back into his tennis career after he graduated and he's pretty loaded, Kirumi works under him but I'm pretty sure they're still getting it on." He smiled at the thought of that, cupping his hands somewhat closer.

"Tsumugi got her fashion degree and now she makes professional cosplay stuff, wigs, clothes, all that boring and plain stuff. Kaede's still with her, but I'm sure they live in different houses. Oh! And Kaede's gotten really good at piano, like, way better than what she was before. I heard she became one of those pianists that do stuff for anime themes? It's not big, but she told everyone that she earns a lot from it. Tenko got her own feminist-dojo thing. Like, severely feminist. I try to go in there once and I got  _punched_ out. Can you believe it?" Ouma smiled beneath his words though. Slowly, he sat up and looked over to the side by the clock.

He gave a wary smile toward his therapist. "Well, it's getting late and I'm going out tonight. Same time next week?" He asked, grabbing his white blazer and heading toward the door without warning. His therapist stood up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kokichi. You're getting better, but I must know. What happened to Shinguji and Shuichi?" Ouma froze, eyes widening some. But he turned around with something of a timid smile. "Korekiyo got excluded soon after it was revealed what happened nine years ago, and Shuichi went back into college and worked his way into the University again. It was just a shame the rest of us had graduated at that time. Now, I  _really_ have to go. Same time next week?" He asked again, and his therapist smiled patiently.

"Monday, four o'clock. Don't be late, Ouma." She ushered him out the room and Kokichi grinned. He left the office and down to the waiting room. A familiar black-haired, indigo-turtlenecked and delicate posture sat waiting for him. But his looks didn't make him smile, it was the golden ring on his finger, fastened tightly like it was a part of his skin. Ouma fondled his own for a few seconds before skipping over cheerfully. "Shuichi, I thought we were meeting at the restaurant."

Saihara smiled. "Couldn't wait, I wanted to pick you up." He replied, standing up and pressing a quick, chaste kiss to Kokichi's lips. It lasted for just a few moments, but it was enough. He smiled and placed a hand on his chin, dragging down the slightly taller man for a few more seconds. He reciprocated the kiss with a slightly longer, but well meaning one. Ouma led them out of the building whilst Shuichi scavenged his pockets for his car keys.

Ouma felt the cold air brush hit his face and hairstyle to the side, looking over his shoulder at Shuichi with a sly smirk implanted in his gaze. "Hey, Shuichi~. You think tonight we can finally get so drunk that I don't have to be a to-" Shuichi yelped aloud and slammed a hand over Kokichi's mouth, glaring at him playfully. Ouma gave out a muffled laugh as Saihara unlocked the car with his free hand and let himself and his fiance inside. Ouma pried his fingers from his own mouth and giggled giddily. "I was only joking, like you could ever beat me."

Shuichi sighed and raised an eyebrow at him, though he wasn't mad or truly annoyed. "Kokichi, one day I will prove you wrong." He replied as he strapped in his seat belt and started up the car, waiting for Ouma to do the same. His eyes and expression softened as he placed his hands on the wheel. "Kokichi." He spoke, and Ouma turned his head to him. "I love you, really. More than I'd like to believe sometimes." Shuichi stated. Kokichi's breath caught in his throat for a few more seconds, before he smiled and simply replied;

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v short i know, but hopefully it wraps everything up nicely? here's a few quotes from my friends;
> 
> "OMG OUMA LIVED WHAT THE FU C K"  
> "g major's sequel should be called A Minor"  
> "the true relationship in this story was keebo and gonta"  
> "you forget the part of the ending where i beat korekiyo to death with a stick"

**Author's Note:**

> omgosh yes, this is going to be a fic i will be writing several chapters for. im sorry the first chapter is so bleak & short, i promise the story will get better!!! its just slow burn.
> 
> hey whats the 'picture incident' you may ask?? maybe you'll find out in future chapters yeet


End file.
